Love, Lust, and Lolicons
by Avery Likelytale
Summary: After being rejected by the girl of his dreams, Chazz thinks that his love life has come to a devastating end. But what happens when Zane confesses his feelings for Chazz? It's a freaking soap opera! ZanexChazz
1. Chazz Gets a Letter

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale (who plays MapleStory, which is the world's awesomest game. Ever.)

**Author Notes:** After a bit of browsing, I have deduced that _anyone_ can write fanfiction. Even me! So here it is. I'll use dub names because they crack me up (& I'm a bit of a hypocrite...)

**Caution:** Contains ChazzxZane. And dub names. And possible spoilers? I don't know how far dub GX is (it's too much trouble to watch when I can be playing MapleStory...cough.)

* * *

**1. Chazz Gets a Letter**

The day was bright and happy, the sun beaming down upon Duel Academy. Students were enjoying the coming of summer, basking in the warm and cloudless day. The sound of teenagers splashing in the ocean echoed through the empty air.

For Chazz Princeton, it was anything _but_ a bright and happy day. He cursed the weather. He wished it would be gray and raining, to reflect his gloomy mood.

He lay on the roof of Duel Academy, on his back, watching a seagull make circles across the sky. The obelisks that were part of Duel Academy's tacky decorations stabbed into his field of view, framing the blue expanse with pointy tips.

_Rain, dammit,_ he thought. _Rain!_

Asking for rain on a day like this was a ridiculous thought, but Chazz cared not. He still felt cold inside, thinking of what had happened yesterday...on a day just like this...

If he turned slightly, he could see the lighthouse. There, standing with a serene beauty that made his heart stop, was Alexis Rhodes. The light breeze played with her long, blonde hair as she stood, talking happily with Zane Truesdale. Yesterday, she had been alone...

Yesterday, he had decided to confess something to her. This was how he always imagined it:

_"Alexis! Alexis!" He shouted, dashing over to the lighthouse where she stood alone, as lovely as a goddess of joy. _

_She turned to face him, and gave a small smile. "Hi, Chazz." _

_"Alexis...I..." Panting, Chazz held out the envelope in his hand. It had taken several agonizing hours...no, _days_, for him to write the letter that resided within the envelope. "Please read this!" He begged. _

_She took the envelope from him, and, still smiling, opened it. It took her scarcely a minute to read the words--it was a short letter, after all. A short letter, but the most difficult one Chazz ever had to write. _

_"Chazz...," she said, breathless. _

_"Yes?"_ Please be yes! Please be yes!_, his mind screamed. _

_"I love you too!" She shrieked, and then she kissed him and they snogged and it was wonderful, and then they got married and had lots of kids and all that lovely stuff._

This was how it actually went:

* * *

Well, the first part was basically the same. "Alexis! Alexis!" He shouted, dashing over to the lighthouse where she stood alone, as lovely as a goddess of joy.

She turned to face him, and gave a small smile. "Hi, Chazz."

"Alexis...I..." Panting, Chazz held out the envelope in his hand. It had taken several agonizing hours...no, _days_, for him to write the letter that resided within the envelope. "Please read this!" He begged.

She took the envelope from him, and, still smiling, opened it. It took her scarcely a minute to read the words--it was a short letter, after all. A short letter, but the most difficult one Chazz ever had to write.

"Chazz...," she said, breathless.

"Yes?" _Please be yes! Please be yes!_, his mind screamed.

"I'm sorry, Chazz," she said. "But...I don't feel the same way. I'm so sorry." She began backing off, looking cautious, and maybe a little scared.

"Oh," he said blankly. "Oh", for that was all he could say. Her words still hadn't completely registered with him.

"Chazz...I...I like someone else. I'm really sorry." Alexis was now pressed up against the lighthouse, and she glanced from side to side. It was obvious that the situation was as difficult for her as it was for _him_.

"Who?" Chazz said, in the same dull voice.

"Uh...Zane," Alexis said. "I've liked him for the longest time."

"Oh."

"Uh...bye, Chazz. I'm sorry..."

So she wanted him to go away. That was fine. He turned around dully, feeling like all of the life had been vacuumed out of him, and gave a half-hearted wave. "Yeah. Seeya."

After he had put a sufficient distance between himself and Alexis, he ran all the way back to his little tent. He kicked open the tent flap, threw himself inside, grabbed his pillow, and began tearing at it, as roughly as he could. "Dammit! Dammit! _Dammit!_"

He spent the whole night cursing the gods and ripping up his furniture. By the next morning, when the anger had subsided, he escaped before anyone could see him and ran to the Academy roof, which was where he waited now...

* * *

"Hey, Chazz. Snap out of it!"

Chazz shifted slightly, and saw, walking up to him, Atticus, Alexis's brother. Well, at least it wasn't Jaden.

"What's wrong?" Atticus said, lifting up his goggles. He was wearing a wet suit and dripping with salt water, and by his side was a surfboard. "Oh, don't tell me--I already know. Alexis told me everything!"

"Did she?" Chazz said in a deadened voice.

"Yeah!" Atticus said. "Poor you, man." He threw himself by Chazz's side and placed a soaked arm around Chazz's shoulder. Chazz winced as the cold water seeped through his coat, but Atticus seemed not to care.

"Look, Chazz," Atticus was saying. "Everyone suffers disappointment in love once in their lives. Heck, even me! Cheer up, Chazz. You're just not Alexis's taste. She likes guys who are _taller_ than her."

"I'm taller than her!" Chazz said, indignant.

"Not by much," Atticus said. "You know, tall like _Zane_," and he gave a wink.

Chazz groaned. "Oh yeah. _That_ guy."

"Yep, _that_ guy," Atticus echoed. "King of Duel Academy, Alexis's love interest, every great and wonderful thing a guy could be! You never stood a chance against him."

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Chazz. He drew his knees up to his chin and pondered, sulkily.

"Hey, don't you want, you know, _revenge_?" Atticus asked.

"For what?"

"You know--don't you want revenge on Zane? For stealing your darling's heart?" Atticus gave a teasing wink and prodded Chazz in the back. Chazz scowled.

"I thought about it. But then I decided it was pointless. I mean, beating Zane in a duel isn't going to make her love me."

Atticus looked impressed. "Wow. You're more mature than I thought."

Chazz gave Atticus a sulky look. "What'd you think I was--a baby?"

"Ha ha, sort of," Atticus said. Then, suddenly, he began fishing down the neck of his wet suit. Chazz regarded him suspiciously, wondering what Atticus was up to. "Speaking of Zane--ta-da!"

And from within his wet suit, Atticus produced a damp, crinkled, folded piece of paper. Chazz took it wordlessly and opened it. Words were penned on the paper--words that were now dripping and running over each other--but the letter was still legible.

_Chazz--can we talk? Meet me at the lighthouse tonight. I'll be alone._

Chazz glanced at the signature line: _--Zane_.

He looked up at Atticus, who shrugged. "I don't know what it's about. He just gave it to me and told me to give it to you."

"Do you think..." Chazz swallowed hard. "Do you think it's about...Alexis?"

"Maybe," Atticus said. "She told him about, you know, you, yesterday, too."

Chazz groaned and rolled over, so that he was facing away from Atticus, and facing the lighthouse, where Alexis and Zane were chatting happily. "I bet he's going to tell me to stay away from his girl."

"Zane?" Atticus said. "Nah. He's more mature than that! Besides, Alexis isn't 'his girl'--well, not yet, anyway."

"Not yet, eh?" Chazz grumbled. He watched Alexis and Zane again. They seemed awfully close--closer than friends? He couldn't tell. He could see _her_ laughing, _him_ smiling. Lucky Zane..lucky bastard. _I wish I were him..._

"Well, Chazz, gotta run. Good luck with Alexis!" Atticus, laughing, slid down the roof and landed effortlessly on the ground below. He ran toward the sea, throwing the surfboard ahead of him and catching a wave. Chazz watched Atticus surf for a while, then slid down the roof himself.

He set off toward his own dorm, the letter from Zane crumpled in his hand. Despite Atticus's assurances, Chazz had the nagging suspicion that he was not going to escape from the meeting by the lighthouse tonight _without_ a few bruises--or broken bones.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This story disregards episode 47, the love duel. It takes place after the "Shadow Riders" arc...and stuff. In fact, this story disregards much of the GX universe altogether. So blech. I should quit trying to place it on a timeline.

If you review, I'll give you candy. Haw haw haw.

* * *

_PS: Remember, never take candy from strangers, ok kids?_


	2. Zane is a Sexual Predator

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale (on MapleStory, my IGN is Annabub and I play on the Broa server. Give me a whisper if you play!)

**Author Notes:** Wow...uh...thanks to everyone who reviewed. Didn't know I'd get this many. OO; Well, you all get candy. Better get it analyzed by a food chemist before you eat it. It might be poisonous.

**Caution:** Chazz and Zane, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...and that's really all you need to know.

* * *

**2. Zane is a Sexual Predator**

Chazz spent the rest of the afternoon cooped up inside his tent, despite the best efforts of Jaden and Syrus to drag him out and build sand castles with them. He eventually had to erect a barricade of bookshelves and legs broken off of tables--from last night's fit--in order to keep the two Slifer scum out.

Night came swiftly, and soon the sound of squawking seagulls and screaming students gave way to nothing but the soft hooting of owls and the light splashing of waves. Chazz crept out of his tent, casting a look at the main Slifer Red dorms to make sure that Jaden and Syrus were inside, and did not notice. The last thing he needed was those two pouncing on him and tagging along.

If he was going to get beat up by Zane, he was going to do it alone.

Zane seemed strangely nervous and uncomfortable when Chazz sighted him, standing by the lighthouse. He was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, his hands in his pockets as he stared, with a worried look in his sea-green eyes, at the half moon.

"Hey," Chazz called out hoarsely, breaking the silence.

"Oh...hi," Zane said.

Chazz drew near, tensing, readying himself to attack in return when Zane struck. Zane, however, stared off into the distance, away from Chazz, and said, "I heard that, you know, you told Alexis you liked her."

_Here it comes!_ Chazz thought. "Yeah, I did," he said, as bravely as he could. "What about it?"

"Uh...nothing." Zane said.

"Nothing?" Chazz repeated.

"Nothing."

Chazz was thoroughly confused. Zane stood, looking as insecure and unaggressive as ever, saying in casual terms that he didn't really care that Chazz had tried hitting on his girlfriend.

Chazz blurted out, "But...I thought you and Alexis were an item! You're not going to beat me up?"

"Huh?" Zane jumped back several feet. "What? Of course we're not. Of course I'm not going to beat you up! Where'd you get that?"

"Uh...did you know that _she_ likes _you_?" Chazz tried, now beginning to wonder about the nature of Zane and Alexis's relationship.

"She does?" Zane stared blankly.

"Yeah! She told me that. You don't like her back?" Chazz practically screamed. Here was this idiot who had the affection of the most beautiful girl on earth, and he didn't realize or care? What was _wrong_ with Zane Truesdale?

"Of course not," Zane said. His voice had suddenly turned quite matter-of-fact. "I don't like her. I like you."

"Wha--"

Chazz's cry of confusion was cut off in a blink, when Zane seized Chazz by the collar and firmly planted his lips against Chazz's. Chazz felt the soft warmth of Zane's lips for only an instant, before jerking away violently.

"_Waaaaaaghhh!_" He screamed, staggering backwards. "Holy shit! You _kissed_ me! You're a sexual predator! A sexual predator! Get away from me, you rapi--"

At this moment, Chazz's crazy swerving brought him over the edge of the pier, and he fell into the icy water. Gasping for air and choking out incomprehensible curses, he splashed wildly for several minutes before realizing the water was shallow enough to stand in.

Zane was laughing now, his eyes bright with mirth as he leaned down to haul Chazz out. Chazz accepted Zane's arm, but only for a moment--he jerked away as soon as possible once he reached dry land.

"You child molester! You lolicon, shoutacon..." Chazz blubbered, pointing an accusing finger at Zane.

"What's wrong?" Zane sounded amused. "I'm only two years older than you."

"No, you're _not!_" Chazz jabbed his accusing finger toward Zane, violently. "You're a freaking old man! You--my first kiss was supposed to be for _Alexis_, not _you_!"

"Are you on PCP or something?" Zane said. He still sounded remarkably calm. Chazz wanted to pick up something large, sharp, and pointy, and hurl it at Zane's ungrateful, laughing seaweed-head.

"I'm not old," Zane continued relentlessly. "I'm seventeen, you're fifteen. We'll be perfect together. What do you say?"

Chazz hissed out, "Never. Never in a million years, you loser."

"Do you..." Zane paused theatrically, and began examining the stars again. "Say...want to bet on that?"

"Fine by me!" Chazz snapped.

"All right," Zane stepped toward Chazz, causing Chazz to back away warily. Chazz realized with a jolt that if he stepped back any more, he'd fall in the water again. He gave Zane a vicious glare. "Here's the conditions," Zane was saying. "I'll get you to say 'I love you' to me within...let's make it...two weeks. If you win, you can do whatever you want. If I win...I get to have sex with you."

Chazz exploded. "_NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU WINNING! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD SAY I LOVE YOU--AND THERE'S DEFINITELY NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA FUCK ME!_"

"Shush," Zane said, placing a hand over Chazz's mouth. Chazz squirmed indignantly. "We don't want people to hear, do we?"

"Mrmmff!" Chazz protested.

Zane released Chazz, and Chazz staggered backwards, falling into the water again. This time, Zane made no motion to help Chazz. "Well, seeya, Chazz." With a smile--_a devil's smile_, thought Chazz--he departed. Chazz soaked in the water, glaring furiously at Zane's departing back, before blurting out a question that had bothered him ever since Zane made his proposition.

"Hey! How do you have sex with another guy, anyway?"

Zane's response was one simple word. "Anal."

As he sat in the frigid water, staring with a mixture of shock, disgust, and revelation, Chazz received the sharp and brutal sensation that there were some questions never meant to be asked.

* * *

The next day was not a good one. It was an interlude between classes, where kids could take a break, chat with their friends, and relax outside, but Chazz remained sulking at his desk, feeling quite depressed. Jaden's incessant shouting wasn't helping his headache much, either.

"Chazz! _Chazz!_ Hey, Chazz! Wanna duel? Let's duel, Chazz! Duel! Get your game on! C'mon, Chazz!" Jaden had grabbed his textbook and was now bopping Chazz on the head with it.

"Will you _shut up_?" Chazz screamed.

"Aww, Chazz," Jaden said, a large, bubbly smile still on his face. "You _know_ you want to duel me."

Last night's events had left Chazz with a sort of trauma that had turned his mind toward the darker, dirtier side of things--so that when he heard Jaden say this, he heard something quite..._different_...from what Jaden had intended.

"_No fucking way_!" Chazz leaped up from his seat and reached over, trying to punch Jaden, but Jaden wriggled out of the way. "Go ahead and die, you nasty little perv!"

"Perv..?" Syrus said, evidently confused.

"Hey, Chazz, take a chill pill, will ya?" Jaden said, seizing Chazz's arm. Chazz furiously twisted out of Jaden's grip and hissed at him, much like an angered cat.

"Chazz, you're scary...," whimpered Syrus.

Chazz gave the turquoise haired midget a quick look. It was the first time he had really paid any attention to Syrus since he met him--after all, Syrus didn't have much presence. Chazz was hit with the sudden realization that this short, whining kid in the Slifer Red jacket, with the tiny glasses that were more decorative than anything, was Zane Truesdale's brother.

"_I HATE YOU!_" Chazz roared into Syrus's face. Syrus let out a scream of fright, and tried desperately dodging behind Jaden, but to no avail--small as Syrus was, he could not fit through the tiny gap between Jaden's legs and the wall. "You--you have the same blood as _him_! That stupid bastard! I hate you too! I hate all you Truesdale people!"

"Cut it out, Chazz!" Jaden seized Chazz underneath the arms, for Chazz had raised both his fists in an attempt to attack Syrus. Syrus trembled and cried.

"No way! He's related to _that_ spawn of Satan!" Chazz's thoughts were becoming incoherent--all he could think about was the events of the night before...Zane, stealing his first kiss. Zane, laughing at him, mocking him. Zane, making that ridiculous dare.

_Zane!_

"Who--wha--are you talking about Zane?" Syrus said, between chattering teeth.

"Yes, I _am_ talking about Zane!" Chazz shouted. "Zane the pain!"--and with those three words, Chazz demonstrated the remarkable extent of his poetic abilities.

"Wow, you're talking about me."

Chazz whirled around wildly and saw, with infuration, that Zane was standing in the aisle, looking relaxed and calm, as he always did--but this time with a grin on his face, instead of his usual stoic expression.

"Go away!" Chazz yelled.

"I don't get it," Syrus said. "What's going on? Why does Chazz hate you, Zane?"

"You don't hate me, Chazz, do you?" Zane said, in that same hatefully calm voice. He took Chazz by his shoulders, pinning him with strong hands. "You _love_ me. Say it. You love me."

"Hell no!" Chazz wrenched away from Zane's grip and collapsed backward, panting, onto a hard plastic seat. Breathing heavily, he said, "You've never had a girlfriend before, have you? 'Cause if you did, I feel really sorry for her if you treated her like you're treating me! Now fuck off!"

"Why? _You've_ never had a girlfriend before either," Zane said merrily. "So--"

Chazz reached up to hit Zane, but Zane grabbed him by the wrist and managed to pull Chazz up to his chest. Chazz let out a noise of indignation as Zane wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair. He could feel Zane inhaling deeply into the mess of his hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Zane said, looking up at a frightened Syrus and an unsettled Jaden, "my boyfriend and I will be going on a date. Seeya."

Chazz caught a final glimpse at Syrus and Jaden's unbelieving faces before Zane dragged him away, across the room, and out of the door.

_My life_, he thought blankly, _is a freaking soap opera._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ROFLMFAO.

Really all I can say. :D Besides that I can't tell anymore if I'm writing satire or not.

Review or I, using my mental powers, will send out a psychic wave that will send your office chair spinning across the room until you hit a wall and receive a minor concussion, which will hereby wipe out all knowledge you had of your second grade teacher's lip deformity.

* * *

_PS: And yes, _nobody _wants to forget their second grade teacher's lip deformity. _Nobody 


	3. Misawa Learns About a Bet

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale...I wonder why I put this line. It just wastes space.

**Author Notes:** Homgz! Wtf. Too many people reviewed. This...is...not...natural... :explodes: ...anyway, thanks.

I just now realized that is evil and deletes all asterisks? Sigh...

Also thanks to those who reviewed the story _Boredom_. :giggle: And especially thanks to those who counted! 23 "bored"s, eh:hands out cookies:

Andandand finally...(yes I know I'm wasting space, bear with me)...I shall call our favorite Ra-yellow equation-user "Misawa"--_never_ 'Bastion'. Because A) I like Misawa too much and B) that name is the spawn of the devil. When I saw Dan Brown use it to describe the freaking _architecture_ in _Angels & Demons_, I knew something was wrong with that name...and anyway, 'Misawa' is neither a dub name or an orig. name, eh? Oh and I'd prefer if you pronounce it "Mee-sah-wa" instead of "Miss Awa"? Plzthx.

**Caution:** ChazzxZane pairing. Overdone plot? Dub names! And to the person who said the characters were OOC (sorry, I'm too lazy to check back for names ;), you're going to _love_ this chapter. XD I dedicate it to you!

* * *

**3. Misawa Learns About a Bet**

"Let _go_ of me!" Chazz's cry of indignation and rage echoed in the air around the island, upsetting a flock of birds that took off from the forest and flapped away, cawing noisily. Thankfully--or perhaps, not so thankfully?--no one was outside to hear; class _had_ already started, after all.

Zane dragged a struggling and thrashing Chazz with ease as he set down a winding dirt path that circled the main complex before heading into the forest. He seemed not to be listening to Chazz's epithets, but Chazz kept on shouting anyway.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Let go of me, you old pedophile! _Let go of me!_ Where are you taking me, anyway? And--_and--_" Chazz tightened his fingers around Zane's arm, which was holding him in a headlock as Zane strode toward the forest.

"And what, Chazz?" Zane said.

Chazz was infuriated. He hated the way Zane posed this simple question--somehow, without using patronizing, loverly words, Zane still managed to sound, well, patronizing and loverly.

"Don't call me that!"

"What do you want me to call you?" Zane smiled at Chazz. "Honey? Sweetheart? Chazzy-dear?"

"_Shut up!_" Chazz screamed.

"You're always screaming, Chazz." Zane sighed dramatically. "It's not good for your throat."

Chazz twisted, trying to wrench out of Zane's grip--but it was useless. Zane, Chazz thought grimly, was stronger than he looked.

"You're a motherfucking bastard, you know that?" Chazz hissed. "What was up with that--'_I'm going on a date with my boyfriend_'? What was that about?"

"I was only telling the truth," Zane said, as unfazed as ever. "I _am_ going on a date with my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend! And whatever you're doing, it's not a date!"

"What is it then?" Zane said.

"Hmm...let's see," Chazz said, with sarcastic deliberation. "Kidnapping? Abduction? Sexual harrassment? _Pedophilia_?"

"Like I said before," Zane said, "I'm only two years older than you."

"But you look like an old grandpa."

"Oh, stop that." Zane suddenly released Chazz's neck, but a split second later, he seized Chazz's wrists and held them tight, once more preventing the freshman student from escaping. Chazz hissed with contempt.

He tore his gaze away from Zane, instead choosing to survey the area where they had stopped. Zane had dragged Chazz all the way through the forest, and now they stood at the top of a grassy cliff, overlooking a slim stretch of beach, which the waves licked with boredom.

"Do you like the view?" Zane cut in. "And don't worry, I won't push you off the cliff."

"_No_, I do _not_ like the view," Chazz snapped in response, "and I'd rather you push me off the cliff."

"Wish granted," Zane said, and before Chazz could comprehend this simple statement, Zane had swept him up by the waist and went sliding down the slope, feet-first, sending dust flying into the air.

When they landed, Zane released Chazz, who bounced as he hit the beach. He screamed.

"_Aaaaggghhhhh_! What do you think you are, a professional stuntsman? You could have _killed_ me! Besides," Chazz nitpicked, "that wasn't _pushing_, that was _sliding_."

Zane laughed. "You're cute."

"Mrmf!" was all Chazz could say in response, for Zane had grabbed the back of his head and tilted him up into a kiss.

This time, Zane allowed no avenue of escape; he held Chazz's head tightly and firmly, while feasting on Chazz's mouth with his tongue. Chazz struggled, but he could not break free--and soon his struggling became minimal, then nonexistant, and he slumped, shoulders sagging, and let Zane kiss him.

When Zane finally released Chazz, his expression reading one of total ecstasy, Chazz screamed.

A loud, high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream--a scream of dying toddlers, of tortured women, of cowardly men, of preps whose new clothes just got yogurt all over them. A scream that tore apart the molecules of the sky itself, that caused birds to join in with shrieks of their own--and soon the whole island was screaming, and echoing with the sound of screaming.

"Hey, shut up!" Zane said, but he doubted Chazz even heard him--the black haired boy lay in the sand, his eyes glazed, as he let out his long, continuous, banshee-like scream.

He knelt down, and, seizing Chazz's neck, kissed him again--the only sure way to shut him up. Chazz closed his eyes and groaned, once more feeling the nausea-inducing--but also strangely pleasurable--sensation of Zane sliding his tongue against the walls of Chazz's mouth.

He was dirty. Alexis would never like him. His first kiss--and all the kisses after that--stolen from him. Stolen by a gaywad pedophile with hair that looked like seaweed.

It was almost enough to make Chazz cry, if Chazz Princeton knew how to cry.

"Holy hell," a voice said, and both Chazz and Zane looked up, though their mouths were still glued together.

Misawa stood there--the gray-haired, Ra Yellow nerd, Chazz remembered. There was a look of utter shock and horror on Misawa's face.

"Holy hell," he repeated, faintly.

Zane slowly separated from Chazz, making sure to lightly run his tongue over Chazz's lips on the way out.

Chazz stared back at Misawa, frozen on the spot. It was bad enough that Jaden and Syrus had an idea of what was going on--but _Misawa_? And he had seen them kissing.._kissing_, of all things.

"Shouldn't you be at class?" Zane said stoicly.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Misawa countered. "What are you two..._doing_...out here?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Zane said. "My boyfriend and I came out here to have some time alone together." With these words, he placed his hand against the back of Chazz's head and lightly stroked his hair.

"Y...your _boyfriend_?" Misawa said.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. My lover." Zane was caressing Chazz's face now, a smile dancing at his lips. "You love me, Chazz, don't you? You love me."

"No, I _don't_," Chazz said vehemently. "I hate you."

"You know, I _am_ going to make you say it, no matter what you do," Zane said. His voice had taken on a slightly dangerous note. Chazz jerked away.

"No way in hell," he snarled.

"Uh...ah..." Misawa back off a few steps, until he was practically standing in the surf. "Zane...isn't this...sexual harrassment? Isn't this..._illegal_?"

"Yeah!" Chazz shouted, jumping up. "The nerd's right! I'll press criminal charges! You're going to be hearing from my lawyer, mister!"

"Chazz," Zane said suddenly, standing up as well. He rested a hand on Chazz's shoulder. "Get back to class. If you walk around _that_ way--" Here, Zane pointed to the right, where the strip of beach wound around the towering cliffs, snakelike. "--you'll find a set of stairs that goes up. I love you," he added, pressing his lips to Chazz's forehead.

Chazz hissed and glared, but swept off without a word.

A long silence passed, punctuated only by the cawing of a bird and the sloshing waves, before Misawa finally spoke up.

"Zane..."

"What are you doing here, Misawa?"

"Uh..." Misawa paused. "Well, the head of the Ra Yellow dorm wanted me to deliver some papers to the chancellor, so I did--and when I was leaving, I heard this really, _really_ loud scream."

Zane groaned. "Oh."

"So I followed the source and came here--but Zane! Why were you...molesting...Chazz?" Misawa demanded, whirling about.

Zane smiled, waiting for Misawa's anger to die out, before speaking. "Calm down, Misawa. Everyone always casts me as the villain. But hear me out."

"All right, all right."

"I like Chazz a lot. I have for a while," Zane began, but Misawa interrupted.

"So you're _gay_?" He asked.

"I guess," Zane said, offhandedly. "Anyway, that's not important, is it?"

Misawa shifted from side to side and shrugged. "I guess not. It's just weird. All the hot girls in Duel Academy love you--and you turn out to be gay. Hell, I bet even Alexis Rhodes likes you."

"She does," Zane said, remembering what Chazz had said that night by the lighthouse. "Chazz told me."

"Ha, ha--so, anyway, what's with you two?"

"Hmm?" Zane cocked his head. Pretending ignorance, he said, "Me and Alexis?"

"No--you and Chazz," Misawa said impatiently. "What's your relationship?"

"Oh. Well, he doesn't like me back."

"I would have guessed as much."

"So, I made a bet with him," Zane continued. The breeze was picking up, fiddling with the hem of Zane's coat, and with a few navy strands of hair. Zane ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "If I get him to say 'I love you' to me within two weeks, I get to have sex with him."

Misawa laughed--and choked on the laugh, doubling over and letting out weak snorting noises. "You--what--there's _no way_ you can win that bet!"

"We'll see about that," Zane said seriously.

"Ha, ha, okay," Misawa said, standing up straight again. He wore a large smile which grew wider as he talked. "You're such an _optimist_, Zane. But really--this is pretty interesting. Chazz and you...you make a pretty cute couple, actually. Ha ha!"

Zane frowned slightly, ignoring Misawa. He stared up at the blue sky, at the few wisps of clouds, at the burning sun, before turning back around.

"Misawa..."

"Yeah?" Misawa said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning.

"Would you like to help me?"

"With what?"

"You know what," Zane said. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about Chazz--Chazz, his rebelliousness and defiance--but that just made him more alluring. "How would you like to help me win this bet? You know, manipulate the odds, so to speak, in my favor."

"Like how?" Misawa asked.

"Well, I'm thinking...you know, Alexis?" Zane pondered. The wind was blowing harder, the breeze becoming a gale. Zane, not caring, let his hair blow into his eyes, shielding his face. "He really likes her--a lot. If only there was a way to remove _her_ from the equation..."

Misawa's eyes lit up at the word "equation". Here was familiar territory! "Sure, Zane."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you..." The wind gusted faster, with more force, spiraling wildly across the island of Duel Academy, and the waves grew more vicious, slapping and spraying across the shore, and splashing both boys' shoes with salt water.

Zane smiled as he watched Misawa depart. _Soon, Chazz...soon you'll have no one left but me._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Rofl. Short chapter (I think). Doom doom! What's Misawa gonna do? D; Not much to say about it. Eh. Zane's a bastard. Lol. :models his not-in-character character after Ryouki from Hot Gimmick:

Anyway, thanks all for reviewing and giving me the fire to keep going. Well, my MapleStory calls out at me from the desktop, so 'til next time!

REVIEW! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!

* * *

_PS: being a slow mofo. -- Anyone else sense it?_


	4. Alexis Confesses Her Feelings

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale (but you already knew that...)

**Author Notes:** I apologize for my insanely slow rate at updating...spring break just ended, I'm a freshman student with mountains of geometry and biology homework, I have no time to get on the computer to write fanfiction...especially when I'm trying to play MapleStory too.

Mr. Xing's site likes to delete stuff and make me look like an idiot...wtfridge, I thought this wasn't the 4kids forums. D; Anywho, peace to all those who reviewed. I'll try my best to meet your impossibly high standards.

**Caution:** ZanexChazzness, dubbiness, OOCness, stupidityness. :D

* * *

**4. Alexis Confesses Her Feelings**

Chazz was furious as he stormed back to the Duel Academy main building. He placed his hand to his forehead, where Zane had kissed him, and wiped furiously.

"I love you", Zane had said, and he wanted Chazz to say the same. _No way in hell_.

Wearing a scowl, with these thoughts heavy on his mind, he headed to the back door of the Duel Academy classroom and flung it open.

The door slammed loudly, cutting into what had obviously been a long silence. Every head in the classroom turned to stare at Chazz, slouching in the doorway, looking peeved.

"Chazz, do you have any explanation for your tardiness?" Professor Banner said in a sing-song voice, stroking his cat Pharoah's fur. Chazz scowled.

"No," he said simply.

He glanced at the rows of students, who seemed to have been taking a test. His eyes roamed until he found Alexis; she met his gaze briefly before turning away.

The simple gesture broke Chazz's heart and he felt like crying right then and right there, if Chazz Princeton knew how to cry.

"Now, now, Chazz," Banner said. "No need to be upset. Even the best students falter sometimes. All you have to do to make up your tardiness is help clean up the classroom..."

"Who's upset?" Chazz said, as nastily as he could, before storming off to his seat. Jaden, sitting in front of the empty seat that belonged to Chazz, grinned.

"Hi, Chazz!" He said eagerly.

Syrus let out a small whining noise, and Chazz could tell by this that Syrus, unlike Jaden, had not forgotten what Zane had said earlier that day--that "boyfriend" crap. Was it really the same day? Chazz felt that so much had happened, even though nothing had really happened in all.

"Quiet down over there, Jaden," Banner said, in the same gentle sing-song voice.

All during the remainder of the class period, Chazz snuck glances at Alexis. Alexis didn't seem to notice at all--she was too engrossed in taking her test, biting on her pencil nervously and occasionally staring up at the ceiling. Chazz loved the way her neck curved when she looked up, the way her hair flowed down her back, the way she sat with her long, beautiful legs gracefully held together...not to mention her _chest_.

Alexis Rhodes was a looker, all right. She was amazing. _And_--a darker thought wormed its way into Chazz's mind--_she likes Zane!_

Zane, of all people, who was the subject of Alexis's affections. _Zane_! Did she even know his true nature? Probably not--there was no way _any_ girl could like Zane if they knew what he was really like. _I should tell her_, Chazz thought, and it was possible that he was becoming half-crazed. _I should tell her what he's really like, and maybe then she'll see the light. Maybe then--_

But the bell had already rung and Alexis had swept off in an instant. Chazz sat there blankly until the image that had been imprinted in his retinas of Alexis sitting in her seat had faded--and then he realized she was gone.

"Hey, Chazz, get a move on!" Jaden said, gesturing Chazz over from the aisle.

"Oh, right--"

But he was staring after the door, wondering where she had gone, where she could possibly be...

* * *

A dark internal conflict had begun within Alexis two days ago, when Chazz had first confessed his feelings. She didn't like him very much, but there was no denying--he had been quite brave to confess. 

And now, Alexis didn't know whether she should follow Chazz's example and confess to Zane or not.

She was quite desperately confused.

"Seeya, Lex!" Mindy and Jasmine waved as they parted from Alexis. Alexis waved back, and turned toward the lighthouse.

"Have a nice date with Zane!" Giggled Mindy. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Mindy, grow up, will you?" She said, but inside she was giddy. _A date with Zane!_ Of course, she knew that Mindy was only joking--no one knew about how Alexis felt...no one, except for Atticus and..._Chazz_.

Chazz. Why the heck had she told _him?_

Zane was waiting by the lighthouse, the sun blazing down upon him, brightening the stray strands of cobalt hair that fluttered over his forehead because of the breeze. He turned and smiled slightly when he saw Alexis, and Alexis smiled as well, feeling her heart skip several beats. Zane was so incredibly gorgeous--

--and in that instant, she resolved to tell him.

"Hi, Alexis," Zane said. He turned back around to watch the seas, which burned orange as the sun sank in the horizon. His eyes were focused and serene.

"Uh...Zane..." Alexis said, and before she could stop it, it all came spilling out. "Zane, I love you. I really do. I've loved you forever. I really do. I really do."

She kept repeating the words "I really do" like an idiot, feeling stupider by the second as Zane stared blankly at her, and suddenly Alexis realized exactly how Chazz had felt when she had rejected her and began to pity him.

"Huh?" Zane said.

"Uh...I...like...you..."

"You like me?"

"...yeah..."

Zane seemed to pause in thought for a moment. _What is he thinking?_ Alexis thought, panicking. _He's thinking of a way to reject me without hurting my feelings--I_ know _it!_

"You know, Alexis," Zane said slowly.

Alexis wanted to die. _Just say it!_

"I like you too."

"Huh?"

"In fact," Zane said, quite matter-of-factly, "I think we should go out. We'd make a great couple. What do you think, Lex?"

Alexis wasn't thinking. In the passion of the moment, she seized Zane's neck nightly and buried her lips against his in a kiss. The kiss--Alexis's first kiss--was everything she thought it would be. Wonderful, sweet, passionate, gentle--hell, even _delicious_.

She stayed, pressed against Zane, Zane making no move to push her away, until her senses returned. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled away, staring into the depths of Zane's eyes. He did not seem embarrassed by the kiss at all, returning her gaze unflinchingly, so Alexis wasn't embarrassed either. Not embarrassed at all--she felt wonderful, free, blissful.

_This is what heaven is like,_ she thought. Heaven was being with Zane, as the last glimmers of daylight faded, as he held her and gazed at her with those lovely sea-green eyes, eyes that seemed to be hiding deep, mysterious secrets. This was heaven.

Zane swept Alexis into a hug, and Alexis wrapped her arms around Zane in turn, burying her face against Zane's shoulder. With her eyes squeezed shut with pleasure, she could not see the expression on Zane's face--and that was probably for the better, anyway. He stared straight ahead, wearing a satisfied, _evil_, smirk, and only those who knew about his bet--Misawa and Chazz--could have understood the reason behind the smirk. And only they could understand that Alexis was merely another pawn in the game where the checkmate was Chazz's heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hoshiz. I apologize for the short chapter. I know, I know, I haven't updated for a week and when I do, it's with something this short. And this took forever to upload due to the bugginess of Mr. Xing's site...so please don't kill me. D; The next one will be longer, seriously. 

Well, guys, review anyway. 'Twould be appreciated. Yess.

* * *

_PS: There is no 'PS', but I shall keep this section because it makes the chapter appear longer. :is shot:_


	5. Chazz Almost Says It

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** A_ver_**y** Like**Ly****ta**_le_

**Author Notes:** My goodness, people...you really know how to make a depraved author happy. o.O Ha ha, I love reading long reviews. Thanks all and sorry I don't have time to reply to your reviews individually. Just be satisfied with the knowledge that your precious love shall sustain me forever (and if you stop sending it, I DIE! Just kidding.)

To the person who is sending me subliminal mind signals (remember, I'm too lazy to check back for names), it's working. Curse you, I'll never level up on MapleStory now! XD Aaand...Misawa's a bit dense.

**Caution:** Zane loves Chazz, if dub names make you spazz, and you don't like OOCnazz, then don't read this story you jean-azz. (Keep your deragoratory :spells it wrong: comments to yourself It gets hard thinking of un-boring crap to fill these sections with)

**Disclaimer:** (which I have been neglecting...) Yugioh GX does not belong to me, and if there is such thing as an Emo Livejournal Community, I'd like to see it (not).

* * *

**5. Chazz Almost Says It**

"YOU DID _WHAT?_"

Zane waited, with his eternal patience, for Misawa to calm down, lounging languidly on the Ra Yellow student's sofa while Misawa stood, his face incredulous and slack-jawed, screaming his throat sore at Zane.

"Calm down, Misawa," Zane said, when he was sure the tide had subsided.

Misawa breathed heavily and flung himself onto his bed, groaning. "Holy hell," he said, his voice hoarse. "You're unbelievable, Zane."

The two of them were in Misawa's room in the Ra Yellow dorms, which was currently in a state of disarray as Misawa was doing some "organizing", which involved pulling out everything he owned from his drawers and his closet, throwing them on the floor, and making a mental promise to sort through it and dispose of what was no longer needed, while putting everything else into order. So far, it seemed no progress had been made concerning this "organizing".

Zane casually picked up a wad of paper on which a long, complicated equation was scrawled and flicked it at Misawa. "What do you mean, unbelievable?"

Misawa inhaled deeply, and, in a heavily sarcastic tone, said, "Hmm, yeah, I _wonder_ what's so freaking unbelievable? Like, maybe, after you told me you loved Chazz, you go ahead and get married to _Alexis_? Hell no, of _course_ that's not unbelievable!"

"Grow some _brains_, Misawa," Zane said, though he remained as patient as ever. "I thought you knew me."

"I thought I knew you too!" Misawa cried. "At least, until you suddenly decided you were _straight_ again!"

Zane tilted his head backwards over the arm of the sofa, so that he was staring at Misawa upside-down. This time, there was an edge of annoyance in his voice, and his eyes were definitely hardened over with anger. "Quit joking around, you idiot. I _do_ love Chazz--that's one thing that's never going to change. Will you listen to me?", for Misawa had opened his mouth to protest. "Look, remember when I told you to get rid of Alexis? Well, I just did it for you. So you should be grateful. I cut down on your workload."

Misawa's mouth twitched slightly, and behind his gray eyes one could clearly see the mechanisms of his brain working speedily. Finally, he groaned and his shoulders slumped, and he glanced at Zane with incredulous eyes.

"Zane, you're a freaking _bastard_. I mean, a girl like Alexis--you can't--"

"I don't care who it is," Zane said. "If she gets in the way of me and Chazz, then she's asking for it."

"She doesn't even _know_ about you and Chazz, Zane!"

"I don't care," Zane said, and there was a cold finality to his words. Misawa glanced at Zane's eyes--at the hard, flat glare of those blue eyes, and decided it was wise not to press on.

He shook his head, in an unbelieving way. "You can't use a girl like Alexis Rhodes like that. You just...ugh, Zane." Then he quickly glanced up and changed his tack. "So, anyway--how are you going to 'use' Alexis to get Chazz to say it? I fail to see how hooking up with her is going to help you with _him_ at all."

Zane allowed himself a laugh at Misawa's ignorance. "Misawa, you should stick with numbers and symbols. You don't understand people, do you?"

"Can you answer my damn question?"

"Patience," Zane said, smiling as Misawa's face lit up with rage. "Look, Misawa, Chazz likes Alexis, right?"

"Yes," Misawa said, quite nastily.

"So me hooking up with her is going to hurt him, isn't it? But at the same time--even if he won't admit it--he's gotten a little bit attached to me. No, I don't mean attached as in lovey-dovey yet, but don't you think that he'd feel _some_ attraction for someone who thought he was good enough to kiss?"

"No."

"Not even subconsciously?"

Misawa merely glared. Zane went on. "If what I'm saying is true, then hooking up with Alexis will hurt him more than you'd think it would, wouldn't it?"

"I get where you're going," Misawa said, agitated, "but all right, so you've got a hurt Chazz. So what?"

"Angst is the best conductor of romance. Go do a few equations about that," Zane said.

"Wha?"

Zane heaved a dramatic sigh. "It's textbook stuff, Misawa. Take away everyone and everything that means something to him. Make him sad, confused, angry. Make him realize, at his darkest hour, that the only thing left for him is you. Get my drift?"

"Where do you get _your_ textbooks?" Misawa snapped. "The Emo Livejournal Community?"

"Ha, ha," Zane said, flicking another equation-peppered wad of paper at Misawa. "Look, Misawa, you need to help me."

"With what? You already 'got rid' of Alexis," Misawa said. A brief pause, then--"you bastard."

"There's always someone else," Zane said. He pulled himself into a sitting position and relaxed. Soon, soon...soon all the pieces would be in place. And there could only be one possible outcome. He smiled to himself at the thought--the thought of Chazz becoming totally, entirely, his. "Like...Jaden Yuki, for one..."

* * *

Alexis was extraordinarily happy the next day. Chazz noticed it immediately, when she bounced into class (her boobs bounced too, damn...). She practically skipped over to where Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus congregated, and waved a hello. 

"Hi Jaden! Hi Syrus! Hi Chazz!" She said without hesitation.

"Hi Alexis!" Jaden beamed, his face lighting up with a large smile. Alexis had an identical expression on.

"Hi...Lex..." Chazz said, but very faintly--he was certain she hadn't heard. She hadn't spoken to him since The Day of Rejection--which Chazz had already christened into a national holiday, of sorts--and he'd expected her to be more uncomfortable, more cautious, speaking to him, but she seemed as normal as ever.

_Did I really mean that little to her?_ He thought to himself, miserable. _Yeah, probably. She probably rejects dozens of guys every week..._

"How are you guys?" Alexis was saying, but before any of them could answer, she whipped around and glanced toward the doorway, and in a loud, cheerful voice, she called, "Hi, Zane!"

_Oh yeah, she likes Zane..._ Chazz remembered, and then shrunk back at the thought of Zane. He made a half-hearted, futile attempt to hide under his desk, but Zane was already there, standing next to Alexis and smiling slightly.

Chazz got ready to scream a curse at Zane, then stopped when he saw, to his utter amazement, Zane place his arm around Alexis's waist. Alexis beamed. Chazz could only stare, open-mouthed, trying to understand this.

Syrus put Chazz's question in words. "Uh...Zane...you...Alexis...?" He left his fragmented sentence trail in the air, questioningly.

"Well, uh, it's kind of embarrassing," Alexis said coyly.

"Nothing embarrassing about it," Zane said. "Alexis and I are going out."

"Are..._what?_" Syrus sputtered. He glanced at Chazz, then at Zane, and then at Chazz again. Chazz didn't notice at Syrus. He was too busy staring blankly at Zane and Alexis.

Alexis had her hands around Zane's neck now. Zane's hand, meanwhile, rested comfortably in Alexis's hair, as he smiled warmly at her.

"Going out?" Jaden tilted his head slightly. "Wow, Alexis, I didn't know you liked Zane!"

Alexis burst into a rather immature giggling fit, and Zane's annoying smile grew wider.

"Zane, I didn't know that _you_ liked _Alexis!_" Syrus screamed in return. "I thought you...Chazz...you know..."

"What are you talking about, Syrus?" Zane said, in a rather patronizing way. Before anyone could respond with this, the sound of the bell cut through the air. "Sorry, Alexis, I have to go now"--and before he left, he leaned down and kissed her: a brief butterfly kiss, but a kiss was a kiss. Especially when it was in plain view in front of a gawking crowd of several dozen kids.

"Wow!" "Alexis and Zane!" "Who woulda thunk it?" "I _knew_ they had the hots for each other"--and so on and so forth. The classroom burst forth with the chattering of students as Zane exited. Alexis was smiling and blushing, looking embarrassed but also pleased, as her friends mobbed around her and squealed their support.

Chazz was oblivious to it all. His mind was absolutely, perfectly frozen as he sat, stiff as a statue, in his seat, trying to understand the past five minutes--the most confusing five minutes of his life.

_Zane--Alexis--kissing--_ No way. No way in hell.

"Chazz?" Jaden said, leaning forward and waving his hands in front of Chazz's motionless face. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah," Chazz said jerkily. "I hafta...uh...use the bathroom."

"Eww, Chazz!" Jaden said, but Chazz had already jumped to his feet and ran off, out of the door Zane had went through, chasing after the Obelisk Blue student who had stolen his heart and made off with Alexis's.

He found Zane quite quickly, as Zane was walking at a leisurely pace while Chazz was running full out. Chazz skidded to a halt in front of Zane, and, before allowing himself any time to think--what good was thinking, anyway?--he screamed out, "Hey, you! Truesdale!"

"Hi Chazz," Zane said, turning around slightly.

Chazz reached out and hit Zane, right on the obliviously smiling face. Zane teetered backwards slightly, but seemed completely unfazed. He continued talking as if Chazz had never hit him--which, as one could imagine, pissed Chazz off a great, great deal.

"What's up? Why are you...so..." Zane placed his hand against his bruised cheek. "...angry?", and he smiled.

"I demand an explanation for your actions," Chazz said, breathing heavily, glaring at Zane, at those calm, cold blue eyes. Eyes that always seemed to be mocking you, no matter what expression he had on. Chazz hated those eyes. He tore his gaze away.

"For what actions?" Zane said.

"You and Alexis! Don't play dumb, dammit!" Chazz reached out to hit Zane again, but Zane grabbed Chazz by the wrist and squeezed--just enough to cause pain, but not enough to be overly oppressive. Chazz let out a hiss and went on. "You--I thought you didn't like her...you liked _me_, didn't you? Or at least that's what you said! So why did you...why are you...you and her..."

"Going out?" Zane said. He tightened his grip on Chazz's wrist. "Well, I don't know what I told you, but I've liked Alexis for a long time. And when you told me she liked me, well, that was all I needed."

Chazz stared up at Zane, unbelieving. Zane was the world's biggest bastard. Stealing the girl Chazz loved, toying with Chazz...strangely, it was this second offense, not the first, that hurt Chazz more.

"You..._used_ me! You used me to get to her!" He sputtered, barely coherent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zane said. "Hey, Chazz, why're you crying?"

Chazz reached up his free hand and roughly wiped at his eyes. "I'm not crying! Quit talking shit!"

"Really, Chazz," Zane said, glancing up at the ceiling. "I don't get why you're so upset. Well, I know, you liked Alexis, didn't you? But why does it matter if I used you or not? You hated me, didn't you?"

"_That's not true!_" Chazz shouted. "Zane, I love--"

Then he stopped.

Zane broke into an even wider smile, and slowly released Chazz's arm. "You love _who_, Chazz?"

Chazz tried to speak, but no words would come out. He only shook his head, incredulous--had he actually _said_ what he thought he said? There was Zane, smiling happily, his eyes alight with triumph. _Had he actually said it?_

"I love cheese!" He snarled, pushing Zane backwards. "Don't get any ideas, Truesdale!"

"Chazz, I thought you _hated_ me..." Zane said, catching Chazz by the arm and pulling him near. Chazz flinched and tried pulling away, but to no avail--why the hell was Zane so strong?

"I _do_ hate you!" Chazz said. "And don't ever think otherwise!"

"Why not?" Zane leaned closer, and, before Chazz could respond, pressed his lips against Chazz's, fiercely kissing him. Chazz moaned and remained unresisting--but he didn't return the kiss either.

Zane quickly pulled away, but pulled Chazz closer, until he was holding Chazz in a hug. Chazz glanced up at Zane, glaring. "Zane, I don't know _who_ the hell you like," he said.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Chazz snapped. "I'd rather you like me than Alexis."

Zane broke into a very wide smile and tightened his hold on Chazz's shoulders. "Is that so, Chazz?"

Chazz realized how what he said must have sounded to Zane, and quickly said, "That's not what I meant! I meant that I don't--look, I like Alexis and I don't want her to be with a heartless bastard like you!" He shoved away from Zane violently, staggering into the wall, summoning as much hate as he could and directing it toward Zane with eye daggers.

"Sure," Zane said, his tone sarcastic. "Get back to class, Chazz. You don't want to ditch two days in a row, do you?"

"How about _you_?" Chazz spat.

Zane shrugged. "I'm the best duelist in the school. They'll give me leeway. But you're just a Slifer slacker." He gave Chazz a playful pat on the head, but Chazz was pissed. Zane's comment had offended him personally. Slifer slacker? No way--he may not be wearing his Obelisk Blue coat anymore, but that didn't make him one of _them_.

"Don't always look so angry," Zane went on. "Your face will freeze that way."

"Shut up!" Chazz whirled around to run back to class, but Zane grabbed him by the waist and pulled him backwards. Without allowing Chazz so much time as to cry out, he seized Chazz's chin and buried him into a deep kiss.

Chazz let out a muffled noise of surprise as Zane's hands clasped his neck and the back of his head, forcing him deeper into the kiss. Zane's tongue prowled inside Chazz's mouth, enjoying the taste of the younger student's mouth; dizzily, Chazz thought that Zane's breath tasted vaguely of strawberries.

Then Zane detached himself from Chazz, and, so quickly that Chazz barely realized what had happened at first, turned heel and left. Chazz, as if in a daze, brought a hand up to his mouth and pressed.

_The most confusing day of my life_, he decided in his head.

He had almost said it. He'd almost said _I love you_ to Zane. He didn't know why or how that had come out. He didn't even know if Zane wanted him to say it anymore.

Chazz slumped his shoulders and proceeded back to class, his thoughts swimming as he dragged his feet down the hall.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Seems like the chapters with Misawa in them always turn out the longest. Eh heh. I'm scared to make emoticons on Mr. Xing's site. I'm afraid they'll be deleted. Oh, and you know what? I didn't realize that Mr. Xing's site automatically added the chapter number before the chapter name, so all this time the numbers I put in front of the titles were totally redundant. I should pay more attention... :edits: 

Review, or you will die in 7 days...:hair covers eyes:

* * *

_PS: Yeah, I do like ripping stuff from horror movies. That I've never seen before._


	6. Jaden Has a Wet Dream

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** aVERY lIKELYTALE (..I wonder how many ways I can write this).

**Author Notes:** My dear Jander...you mention sex scenes in your review...so I must ask you..._WHAT SEX SCENES!_ :explodes:

Once more, thanks all for the reviews. I like long reviews. :D If you leave a long review, chances are 8 out of 10 that I'll reply.

**Caution:** Chazz loves Zane, dub names are a pain, and OOCness rots your brain. :D

**Disclaimer:** WTFRIDGE I HATE DISCLAIMERS. SO HERE, I SHALL PUT ONE DISCLAIMER HERE THAT WILL SERVE TO COVER ALL 968 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY (YES, I PLOTTED IT OUT AND COUNTED! IT WILL HAVE 968 CHAPTERS!)

_**YU-GI-OH DUEL MONSTERS GENERATION NEXT DOES NOT, NEVER WILL, AND NEVER HAS BELONGED TO ME. I KNOW THE GRAMMAR OF THAT SENTENCE WAS ATROCIOUS. ANYWAY, IT BELONGS TO KAZ TAKAHASHI AND KONAMI AND TV-TOKYO AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO MAKES/DISTRIBUTES/MAKES MONEY OFF OF IT (IN AN ENTIRELY LEGAL MANNER). THERE. THANK GOD.**_

* * *

**6. Jaden Has a Wet Dream**

Chazz was beautiful. Like a pure angel from heaven, with the way his milky skin was almost as pale as the white bedsheets pulled up around him, with the way his black hair, so sharply contrasting with that snowy face, fell into his gray eyes--slate-gray with oceans of tender emotions trembling on the very surface.

Jaden reached out an arm to touch Chazz, wearing a smile. Chazz's skin was so soft and warm...so perfect...

Chazz took Jaden's hand in his own, and slowly, almost shyly, leaned nearer, until he was so close to Jaden that if he so much as twitched, their lips would have met.

An overpowering wanting, a _desire_, flooded Jaden--a wanting more powerful than anything he'd ever felt for anything, even his Duel Monsters cards. He _wanted_ Chazz--_he needed Chazz_--and if he didn't have Chazz--

He moaned and pushed himself upward, intending to bury Chazz into the kiss of the century, but his lips encountered thin air and he fell, face-forward, over his own lap.

Zane was holding Chazz by the shoulders, smirking with vindictive pleasure; Chazz's arms encircled Zane's neck as he wore a perfect damsel-in-distress-just-got-rescued face.

"Fuck off, Yuki," Zane said. "He's _my_ boyfriend."

_My boyfriend...my boyfriend...my boyfriend..._

* * *

Jaden awoke and shook away the last shreds of sleep that still clung to him. Instinctively, he half-swung a glance over at the bedside next to him, expecting to see Chazz there: it was, of course, empty.

"What a weird dream," Jaden said out loud, pointing out the obvious. It _had_ indeed been a weird dream--unlike any Jaden had ever had before. He would have called it a nightmare--what with the Zane had popped up suddenly--if it had not been for how _good_ it felt, at the beginning, when it was just himself and Chazz, together...

"Huh?" Syrus said sleepily through his bedsheets. Apparently, Jaden's musings had woken him up.

"Syrus...," Jaden said, turning toward his aqua-haired friend, "I had a dream about Chazz."

"Were you dueling him?" Syrus asked.

"No," Jaden said, and, not one to hide the truth, said, "we were...kissing." --'kissing', for lack of a better word, even though they hadn't really kissed before Zane intervened.

Syrus snorted and choked at the same time. "K..._kissing!_"

"Yeah," Jaden said. He glanced at the ceiling, his brow crinkling with confusion. "It was pretty weird."

"Yeah, really," Syrus said, in a small voice.

"Really weird," Jaden repeated. Then, after a pause, "but it felt nice."

"_Nice?_" Syrus sputtered. "Jaden..." He stopped, a look of deep concern crossing his bulbous features. "Are you..._gay_?"

"Huh?" Jaden said, oblivious.

"Never mind," Syrus said, slipping out of his bed. "Well, uh, since I can't go back to sleep, I'm think I'll go for a walk." He began putting on his shoes. Jaden leaped up with a grin.

"I'll come along!" He said. "And why don't we see if we can get Chazz to come along too!"

"Er--" Syrus said, sounding worried, and with good reason, too: Jaden had just dreamed about _kissing_ Chazz--was it really wise to put the two of them anywhere within ten feet of each other?

"C'mon, Sy, let's go!" Jaden shoved Syrus out of the door and hopped out after him, casting a quick glance back into the room. "Before Chumely wakes up!"

"Uh-huh," Syrus said, dragging himself after Jaden.

Jaden dashed over to Chazz's small tent, pitched to the side of the main dorms, seized the flap, and tore it open. He leaned inside and shouted, "Rise and shine, Chazz!"

"_GET THE HELL AWAY, JADEN!_" Chazz screamed, popping out his earplugs and hurling a pillow at Jaden, all in the same motion. Jaden caught the pillow, and, grinning immaturely, leaped in and began bashing Chazz on the head with it.

"Pillow fight!" He cheered.

Syrus waited outside, unnerved by the loud and raucous noises issuing forth from the tent.

"Damn you, Jaden!" Chazz yelled, lashing out and grabbing Jaden by the wrists. Jaden landed on top of Chazz, so that he was straddling the black-haired boy. There was a pause that lasted barely a second, but within that space, a thousand different emotions exploded within Jaden, giving way to only one: desire.

Chazz's hand was as soft as it was in Jaden's dream...his lips, as eager and virginal as they had been in the dream...

On a whim, Jaden swept downwards, his lips ready to meet Chazz's, but instead, he squashed his face into Chazz's mattress as Chazz lurched out from beneath Jaden and kicked Jaden in the side.

"I was _sleeping_, ya moron!" He shouted. "Thanks for waking me up!"

Jaden recovered instantly and looked up, beaming--though inside, his stomach was doing twists at the thought of how near he had been to kissing Chazz. "You're welcome, Chazz!" He said.

"Go _away!_" Chazz glanced around wildly for something to throw at Jaden, but Jaden just smiled.

"Hey, Chazz, wanna go on a walk with me?" Then, quickly, he added, "and Syrus."

"No," Chazz spat.

"C'mon, Chazz, it'll be fun. Maybe a walk will loosen you up, who knows?" Jaden shrugged nonchalantly. Chazz's brow creased into a scowl.

"I don't _want_ to 'loosen up'," Chazz said, each word dripping with venom.

"Aw, Chazz," Jaden said cheerfully, reaching out and grabbing Chazz by the arm. He yanked, playfully but forcefully, dragging Chazz up from the floor.

Chazz wrenched away--more violently than was necessary, thought Jaden--and glared at Jaden. "I told you, I don't want to take a freaking walk with you! I just want to sleep."

He made for the bed, but Jaden tackled Chazz, and they fell over on top of each other onto the sheets. It was the second time Jaden was straddling Chazz that day, and once more he was seized by the urge to kiss Chazz. This time, _this time_, he would actually do it--

His hand reached out and grabbed Chazz's cheek, and just as he was beginning to lean forward, just as Chazz began to have a glimmering inkling as to what was going on, Syrus barged in.

"Come on, Jaden, let's g..." His voice died in his throat as he saw Jaden on top of Chazz, Jaden's eyes blazing with unrestrained sexual tension. Jaden easily slipped off of Chazz and gave a natural smile.

"All right, Sy," he said, as if nothing had happened. Once more, his heart was pounding wildly, his stomach fluttering--why did being near Chazz have such an effect? "Come on, Chazz, let's take a walk"--and it was possible that his voice came out more strained and fake-sounding than he thought it should.

Chazz regarded Jaden suspiciously for a moment; then his expression cleared and he glared off to the side. "Fine, fine, if that's what it takes for you idiots to leave me alone."

The three of them set off, heading down the beach toward the forest, Jaden prattling about class, Crowler, and duels, Chazz sulking along. Syrus walked slightly behind them, feeling worried. Was he the only one who saw something strange going on with Jaden and Chazz? Was he insane? Or was he the only sane one left?

* * *

Misawa and Zane, at the meantime, were hiding out in the forest, where they would not be found. They were, of course, discussing their plans.

"He almost said it, Misawa--he was _this_ close--" Zane held out his fingers, scarcely a sliver apart, and then snapped his fingers with irritation and glanced away. "Only one more syllable--if he'd just said one more syllable--"

"But it's working, right?" Misawa said, concern evident in his features. "I mean, you were right, when you said dating Alexis was going to help. Next time, you've just got to try a little bit harder..."

"It's not going to be that easy," Zane said. He crushed a twig underfoot with his shoe and imagined that the twig was everything getting in the way of his and Chazz's happy relationship. "Next time, he's going to be on guard. He let that slip because he wasn't thinking, but next time, he's going to make sure he's always thinking. You think I don't know him, Misawa?"

Misawa merely shook his head, very slightly--a gesture that meant, "I give up, Zane. You're a hopeless case". And, possibly, if one read further into it--"why am I helping to feed your lolicon?", and "I'm sorry I ever got mixed up in this", and, possibly, "You need to see a shrink. _Now_."

But of course, Zane didn't see that deep into it, and he merely knew that Misawa was getting exasperated at him.

"But, Zane," Misawa said, glancing up. "Can you tell me why you need to get rid of Jaden Yuki? I really don't get it."

"Him and Chazz are too close," Zane said, his irritated expression returning. "It bugs me."

"_What?_" Misawa said. He goggled at Zane, incredulous. "That's _all?_ You want me to do horrible things to a guy like Jaden Yuki just because some voice in your paranoid head thinks that just because he's a friendly guy means he's got the hots for your..._boytoy_?"--for lack of a better word, Misawa decided.

Then Zane did something completely unexpected. He seized Misawa by the collar and slammed him up against the nearest tree, a hand clasping around Misawa's throat and tightening oppressively. Misawa let out a strangled gargling noise.

"Do you want to help me or not, you pansy?" Zane shouted, his iron grip increasing. "You said you would, so quit trying to wimp out. I don't care _who_ it is, as long as I have even the tiniest suspicion that they're messing with my boyfriend--boy_friend_, Misawa--then they're gonna get it. _Got it?_"

He jerked his hand upwards, and Misawa whimpered loudly. He was getting bullied again! And he'd thought he worked out all of his anti-bully equations. Who would have thought _Zane_ could be like this?

Zane, breathing heavily, released Misawa. Misawa fell to the ground, clutching at his throat.

"Sorry, Misawa," Zane said, his perfect composure back. Misawa merely let out a hacking cough.

And then, suddenly, a loud, obnoxious, off-key voice cut through the silence, singing shamelessly, "_Finding trouble, never looking too hard_"

Another voice snapped, "Shut up already!"

The two voices were recognizable immediately. _Jaden and Chazz_. Zane whirled around and hissed at Misawa, "It's Jaden and Chazz! They're together!"

Misawa would have said, "So what?", but he was afraid that being snarky would earn him more physical pain. He rose to his feet, brushing leaves off of his pants.

"Uh...," he said lamely, because the expression on Zane's face demanded a response.

A slow smirk spread across Zane's face, and he flicked his gaze toward Misawa. "I've got an idea."

_Good for you, whoop-dee-doo,_ Misawa said in his head, but out loud he said, "What is it?"

"Watch and see."

Zane crouched down and peered through the leaves of the bush he was hiding behind. Misawa hid up behind a tree, watching to see what Zane was up to. Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus quickly became visible, walking along the beaten dirt path as Jaden sang, Chazz raged, and Syrus whined.

Jaden was at least two yards in front of Chazz, hands behind his back as he sang obliviously, barely paying attention to anything. Syrus trailed further behind Chazz, his eyes riveted to the ground. Misawa could see that Zane was practically shaking from delight.

And then, swiftly and surely, in an almost sharklike lunge, Zane's arm shot out from the bushes and grabbed Chazz, dragging him in. Jaden and Syrus didn't even notice.

Zane clamped a hand over Chazz's mouth and then hissed to Misawa, in an urgent whisper, "Go! I don't care what you say--just make sure when you're through, Jaden'll know that he doesn't have a chance with Chazz. Go!"

Misawa didn't need any more pressure--he turned foot and ran out onto the trail instantly, positioning himself several yards in front of Jaden and Syrus.

He stood in the middle of the path, trying to be casual, and waited.

* * *

"Misawa! _Misawa_!" Jaden wailed, his voice distraught. He ran up, panting, over to the Ra Yellow student, who hummed a rather forced-sounding tune while nervously adjusting the cuffs of his uniform.

"Oh, hello, Jaden," Misawa said. _Act calm! Act calm! Act calm!_

"Misawa, Chazz is gone! We can't find him anywhere!" Jaden said. "You gotta help us find him!"

_Zane's got him, you poor bastard_, Misawa thought, but he said, "What do you mean? Isn't Chazz back in his tent?"

"No, no," Syrus said. "We were going on a walk with him and now we can't find him!"

"You lost him?" Misawa said, trying to sound amused. It wasn't hard, really--it was hard not to laugh when you knew something that someone else didn't.

"Yeah!" Jaden said, gazing helplessly at Misawa with large puppy-dog eyes. "Please! We gotta find him!"

"Hmm...," Misawa said, and, remembering what Zane had told him about crushing Jaden's heart, plowed on ruthlessly, "well, why do you care so much about Chazz?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to throw Jaden off track. "Well, uh..." Jaden broke off, a perplexed expression crossing his face.

"I'm sure Chazz ran off on purpose," Misawa continued. He turned away, so they wouldn't have to see his strained expression, and tried to keep his voice steady and serious. He had never been good at lying. "I mean, he doesn't like you guys very much, does he?"

"That's not true!" Jaden cried, with sudden indignation. "Chazz is our friend!"

"I dunno, Jaden..." Syrus said, his voice very small. "Misawa's probably right--I mean, Chazz isn't exactly the nicest..."

_Great! Jaden's friend is helping!_ Misawa thought. "Yeah," he said, "the Chazz _I_ knew would never care about Slifer scum. He has this horrible superiority complex, you know? He'd consider you people way beneath him. It probably humiliated him every day, having to wake up under the roof of the Slifer Red building."

"He didn't sleep in the building," Syrus nitpicked. "He had a tent."

Jaden looked upset. "You're wrong, Misawa! That's not Chazz! Chazz has changed!"

"How do you know that for sure?" Misawa said. "Old habits die hard, and Chazz has always been really stubborn..."

"What are you trying to say?" Jaden's hands balled into fists, and he glared at Misawa.

"Oh, nothing," Misawa said airily, feeling that this lying had suddenly become a great deal easier. "Just that he slipped away when you weren't looking so that he wouldn't have to be near you. He's probably already in the exam hall, trying to test back into Obelisk Blue. He really hates you, you know."

"Misawa--" Jaden began angrily, but Misawa cut him off, the torrent of cruel words coming more naturally now, flowing.

"Jaden, Chazz would never love you."

"L-_love_!" Stammered Syrus, glancing to and fro from Misawa and Jaden. Jaden's eyes widened, and he tensed visibly, but remained silent.

"You see," Misawa continued, "Chazz doesn't like bad duelists in the Slifer Red dorms. He only likes--" Then Misawa dropped his bomb. "--good duelists in Obelisk Blue. _Really_ good duelists. Like Zane."

"Kyaah!" Syrus shrieked, and then helpfully supplied, "You mean, Zane meant it when he said he and Chazz were boyfriends? Is Zane really Chazz's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's right," Misawa said. _Thank God for Syrus's helpful comments!_ "I think once he tests back into Obelisk Blue, he's going to move in with Zane. He loves Zane--a lot."

Now the lying was starting to make Misawa slightly nauseous--ha! Chazz love Zane alot?--but it seemed he didn't have to go any further. Jaden had been silent for the past few minutes as Misawa droned out his lies. Now, he seemed to be trembling, and he had turned the other direction.

Then, hesistantly, he said, "I...I had a dream...last night...that Chazz...was...he was...kissing...me..."

Syrus let out a small gasp, and Misawa would have, too, if he hadn't remembered that he was supposed to be playing a part here. So Jaden _did_ like Chazz--he really did--

"Sorry, Jaden," Misawa said. "Chazz would never kiss you. He hates you."

The reaction to this was a long silence--an impatient silence for Misawa, as he stood, stomach squirming, hoping that that had been his last piece, his final move, his checkmate, so that he wouldn't have to play any more of this sick game.

And then Jaden looked up. To Misawa's shock, Jaden's eyes were bright and wet, and a thin stream of this wetness ran from one of his eyes down to his chin. Misawa tried to say something--he even wanted to _apologize_, damn it--but no words would come out.

Then, slowly, Jaden turned around and trudged back, Syrus following behind, making the appropriate concerned gestures, which Jaden just brushed off, sadly.

Misawa's mind was numb. He had taken it too far--way too far. It was his fault--no--_Zane's_ fault, Zane's fault for wanting Chazz so bad that he'd push Misawa to make Jaden Yuki cry. _Jaden Yuki_--of all people. Zane's fault.

Misawa turned around. This game wasn't fun anymore. Then he retched.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ah, blessed is the chapter that ends with someone throwing up.

Anyhows, I told you that the chapters with Misawa in them were the longest. What is it with that nerd and his penchant for lengthening chapters? Oh, and this chapter was originally going to have a make-out scene, but due to length that will have to be moved to the next chapter. Ha ha, suckers.

You know, I just noticed that this author's note down here says "Author's Notes" and the one up there says "Author Notes". Ah well. :keeps it the same:

I conclude this rather long author's note with a request for reviews. :D

* * *

_PS: This has absolutely nothing to do with anything, but Underworld was on last night on TV. LOL GREATEST MOVIE EVER. Almost as lame as Constantine (but nothing is as lame as that). Damn, I just love my cheesy super-serious supernatural overbudgeted movies._


	7. Atticus Wants to Share

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** elatylekiL yrevA

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the reviews dudes! Jeebus, now I'm getting more long reviews. I wonder if I want this. Just kidding, I do. Love you all. :D

My dear Jander (I have to reply to your reviews in the notes cause you never check your email T.T), yes, Foundational swearing is fun. By Hardin's spaceship it is. Zane Sakuya gone crazy? O.O Not chivalrous enough, sorry.

**Caution:** ChazzxZane. Dub names. OOCness. I'm too tired to think of original stuff for this. WTFridge.

**Disclaimer:** **THERE _IS_ NO DISCLAIMER BECAUSE THE DISCLAIMER FOR THIS CHAPTER AND ALL 961 (I THINK) CHAPTERS AFTER IT HAS BEEN COVERED BY THE CHAPTER BEFORE. BOO-YAH.**

* * *

**7. Atticus Wants to Share**

At the same time the events previous were happening, Chazz and Zane were engaged in a lover's quarrel of their own. Zane had his hand firmly clamped over Chazz's mouth, and another hand holding Chazz's wrists in place.

Chazz, of course, was not going to take this sitting down. He twisted violently, trying to wrench free of Zane's grip, but, as always, it was useless. He knew it was useless, too--he'd faced Zane's surprising strength more than once before--but he'd rather struggle futilely than give up and let Zane know that he had defeated him.

"Chazz, Chazz," Zane said affectionately, though his grip removed as firm as ever. "Don't make so much noise, all right? We don't want them to hear, do we? Not when we have this nice alone time together..."

He slowly removed his hand from Chazz's mouth, and just when Chazz looked like he was on the verge of screaming out for help, he seized Chazz again and kissed him, deeply, sucking gently on the other boy's mouth. Chazz's scream died into a muffled moan--which, to Chazz's distant disgust, sounded more like a moan of pleasure than of discomfort.

"How do you like that, Chazz-who-loves-cheese?" Zane said, his voice mocking, as he finally separated from Chazz.

"Shut up!" Chazz snapped. He jerked away, but Zane was holding tightly onto his waist, preventing him from escaping. "Let go, damn it, you're hurting me!"

"But Chazz," Zane said, leaning nearer, "if I let go, you'll run away."

"Quit talking to me like I'm your pet or something!"

"Chazz, you _are_ my pet." And then, abruptly, Zane pushed Chazz up against a tree--the same tree he'd bullied Misawa on--and kissed him once more. Only this time, when he pulled away, he didn't stop. He kissed him again. And again. And again.

As he slid his tongue out of Chazz's mouth for the fourth time, Chazz murmured indistinctly, "You're gonna kill me."

Zane paused, just as he was leaning in for yet another kiss. "Why's that so?"

"I'm going to suffocate to death," Chazz said faintly. "You're going to suffocate me to death. I'm going to die...mrmf!"

Zane, sadistically, had swallowed Chazz up in another kiss once more, this one more passionate than all the ones before it. He pressed himself closer to Chazz, as close as he could get, burying Chazz into a kiss that some irrational part of his mind hoped would actually kill Chazz--suck all of the air and the life and the will from him and leave him nothing but a shell. Of course, this was a very tiny, very skewed portion of Zane's mind, and he paid it no heed.

Finally, reluctantly, Zane parted from Chazz, savoring the taste of the younger boy's mouth. Chazz was breathing in deep breaths, eyes closed--his expression was unreadable.

"Chazz?" Zane said.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Chazz said, tilting his head to the side--and with that simple, mindless gesture, Zane became suddenly aware of the graceful curve of Chazz's neck, covered by the cloth of his turtleneck. "You already have my first kiss. You already have Alexis. What more could you--hey!"

Zane grabbed Chazz's collar, and, with eager fingers, rolled it down, revealing the bare white skin of Chazz's neck, even paler than his face. He pressed his lips to that skin, and began sucking. Chazz gasped.

"Hey! What the hell! Stop it!" Another gasp. Zane began venturing further down, pulling down Chazz's collar as he went, leaving a trail of wet kisses. "St-stop it..."

"What's up, Chazz?" Zane said, glancing at Chazz from the corner of his eye as he sucked roughly on Chazz's flesh. "You sound like you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm _not_!" Chazz snapped, but he pushed his head even further to the side, revealing more of his neck--which Zane instantly took, of course, as an invitation.

He continued ravaging Chazz's neck, alternating between sucking and kissing, creating patterns of saliva and bruises. Chazz let out the appropriate moans, and his hands even reached up and buried themselves in Zane's hair, as Zane worked his magic with his lips.

Then, suddenly--to Zane, out of nowhere, Chazz asked, "Does Alexis know you're _cheating_ on her?"

Zane didn't pause, but merely gave a careless glance up towards Chazz, whose resentful tone made clear that though he was content to stand here and let Zane swallow up his neck, he still was angry at Zane.

He might have started _lusting_ for Zane, but he didn't _love_ him.

Zane merely smiled, slowly pulling away from Chazz. His arms wrapped around the back of Chazz's head, so that they were embracing, and he noted, to his satisfaction, that Chazz, though he made no effort to return the hug, he did not resist it either.

"Things are going great with my _girlfriend_," Zane said, placing careful emphasis on the word. All part of the plan. Then, casually, he tossed in, "You know, we had sex last night."

Chazz stiffened and glared up at Zane. "You _what_?"

Zane noticed Chazz's tensing and smiled, stroking Chazz's hair. "Yeah. We had sex." And the best part was he didn't even have to make it up: it was all true. He _had_ had sex with Alexis last night--and he had not enjoyed it. It reminded him once more of why he liked guys and hated girls. "It was pretty great," he added, and this was a lie.

"I can't believe you," Chazz snarled, and when he looked up, there was hate in his eyes. "How could you? Alexis--how could you deflower her virginal beauty?"

This was so ridiculous that Zane let himself laugh. "Ha, ha--virginal beauty? As if! You know, _I_ wanted to wait, I told her that it was too soon, but she was just _so_ insistent." And again, this was true--last night's romp had been completely unexpected (and most unpleasant, in Zane's opinion), but at least it offered more ammo to fire at Chazz with.

"Shut up!" Chazz shouted. "Alexis isn't that type of girl!"

"You don't really know her, eh? I guess she's just that much in love with me," Zane said, although in his thoughts he was thinking, _I didn't think she was that type of girl either_. "And who was I to refuse?" He went on. "I love her too, you know, and last night was definitely worth it." _Worth it, yeah, so that I could throw it back into your face--but that's all!_

Then he grabbed Chazz and kissed him, before the black-haired boy could utter a word. Zane slipped his tongue back and forth across Chazz's mouth, enjoying the warmth, the soft, lightly sweet taste--and then, unexpectedly, he felt Chazz's tongue, almost shyly, poke at his own. Zane's eyes flew open with surprise, and he did the only logical thing: he pulled Chazz deeper into the kiss.

Just when Zane thought he and Chazz were about to engage in a deep, passionate, two-sided makeout, a loud voice called out, "Hot mama, Zane!"

Zane and Chazz instantly broke apart, and Chazz quickly brought his hand up to his mouth, looking both disgusted and surprised. Zane whipped around, glaring for the intruder.

"Misawa?" He snapped, hoping he was right.

"Wrong!" The voice sang, and Atticus stepped out from behind a tree, and strummed a few artful notes on his ukelele. "How can this be? Chazz, who once loved Alexis so, runs off and snogs with Zane, who just screwed Alexis last night! What is this, a freaking soap opera?"

"Atticus," Zane said, taking care to make his words calm, but dangerous, "this is none of your business. Leave us alone."

"How can I?" Atticus said, grinning widely. "This is crazy, Zane. Here I was, all these years, never suspecting that you were gay. Well, I should have seen the warning signs..."

As Atticus trailed off, strumming thoughtfully at his ukelele, Zane glared. "Atticus, leave us alone."

"But how does Alexis fit into the equation, hmm?" Atticus said--and it was evident that he was completely ignoring Zane. "I mean, she _is_ your girlfriend, you _did_ shack with her last night. Cheating on her?"

Zane's glare intensified, but Atticus would not back off--perhaps because his eyes were closed, so, obviously, he could not see Zane's murderous glare. But at the very least he could have sensed the ominous gloom--emanating from Zane--that had suddenly permeated the air.

This complicated things. Zane hadn't planned on Atticus learning about his ploy--he had never even imagined such a thing could happen. But it had. And it seemed the only way out was to tell Atticus about the bet...what an inconvenience.

And yet, wasn't that the way Zane had picked up Misawa? Misawa had stumbled in on Zane and Chazz kissing, and Zane had managed to recruit Misawa over to his cause. Granted, Misawa hadn't been much help, but _Atticus_. This was Atticus, Zane's loyal friend of how-many years. Atticus could be trusted--he definitely wouldn't wimp out--he wouldn't take this too seriously--heck, he'd think it was all great fun. Yes, he could tell Atticus--

But then there was Alexis, Atticus's younger sister. Would Atticus abandon Zane once he learned of the way Zane was using Alexis? No, Zane had to be able to win over Atticus without telling him about Alexis's role in the plan...

As Zane became lost with the trail of his thoughts, Atticus had been approaching Chazz. Now, he bent down by Chazz's side and smiled.

"Hey, hey, princess. So, you're Zane's girl?"

"Leave me alone, Atticus," Chazz snapped, trying to find some way to put distance between himself and Atticus without blatantly running away. But there was none--he was pressed up against a tree, after all.

"I remember you went to me...what, was it two days ago? Yeah, you went to me two days ago and were on the floor crying about Alexis? Remember?" Atticus said, with a good-natured smile.

"Correction: _you_ went up to me, genius," Chazz said.

"I'm not gay myself, but I can see why Zane likes you," Atticus went on. "You're girly. Without the boobs, of course."

"Shut _up_!" Chazz shouted, shoving against Atticus. Atticus, nimbly, ducked under Chazz's arm, and then, with surprising speed, was suddenly up against Chazz's face--his lips to Chazz's.

Chazz could not react. He was frozen for a momentary second as Atticus pulled away, a smile plastered over his face. "Oops," Atticus said. "Did I say I wasn't gay?"

The next thing Chazz knew, Zane had materialized by his side and grabbed him roughly, his hand painfully holding Chazz's lower face, covering his mouth. Zane's other hand went out and hit Atticus.

Atticus remained smiling. "I supposed I deserved that."

"I suppose you did," Zane said, glowering.

"Peace, Zane," Atticus said, holding his hands out before him. "Don't you want to share? Sharing is caring, you know."

"Atticus, leave us alone. Go screw with some of the girls in your fanclub or something, damn it!" Zane held Chazz tighter, and Chazz let out a muffled indignant noise at the pain--which Zane, of course, chose to ignore.

"You're hurting your _boyfriend_, Zane," Atticus said cheerfully, leaning forward and poking Zane on the forehead.

Faster than the eye could catch, Zane's hand had darted out and seized Atticus's offending finger--and squeezed. There was a disturbingly audible crackling noise, and Atticus let out a whining noise of pain. Zane did not let go. He remained glaring at Atticus, nothing but pure anger--pure, hard, cold, controlled anger--reflected in his eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

There was venom dripping from each word. Atticus flinched.

Then Zane let go, slowly. Atticus quickly pulled his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his poor index finger, whining incomprehensibly about breaking a finger and never being able to finger-paint ever again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Atticus," Zane said, his voice no less dangerous than it had been before. "I didn't _break_ your finger. Although--if you irritate me any more, have no illusions that I _won't_ in the near future."

Atticus looked up at Zane with large puppy-dog eyes. "Zane, dude, what's wrong with you? Do you need pills? Mental help? A shrink, maybe?"

"No."

"Zane--"

But Zane had already turned the opposite direction, dragging Chazz with him.

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped.

"Hey, Zane!" Atticus shouted, and then, unexpectedly, he broke out into a grin. "Remember what I said about sharing?"

Zane paused, and it was possible that he might have turned slightly. Very slightly. "No."

"Sharing is caring! Don't you care about me?" Then Atticus paused and glanced down at his injured right hand. "Though, I suppose the sane answer to that question is 'no', seeing how you broke my finger and didn't even apologize."

"All right, Atticus, _I'm sorry_." Zane heaved the last words out in an exasperated sigh. "Will that do? I'm just in a really bad mood today, all right. Not to mention, _you just kissed my boyfriend_."

"Would you mind sharing that boyfriend?" Atticus said cheerfully, tilting his head.

It was Chazz who spoke up first, for during Zane's preoccupation with Atticus, his hand had slipped from Chazz's mouth, so, consequently, Chazz was free to speak. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he shouted. "You freaking bastard! I thought you could trust you--you're Alexis's brother! What, is the whold _world_ gay! God dam--"

Zane clamped a hand back over Chazz's mouth and held even tighter. No one but Zane could understand the mental processes that were working themselves out in Zane's head at the moment. No one but Zane himself would be able to know why Zane said what he said.

"Atticus," he said, "how long shall I loan him to you?"

Atticus beamed, his face brightening with a banana smile. "Wow, Zane! Do I have to pay anything?"

"That's all right," Zane said, perfectly calm. "You paid for this week's loan with your finger."

"Zane, you're a _real_ friend!" Atticus said. Zane smiled.

Chazz, at the meantime, was listening with utmost disbelief, struggling his hardest against Zane. It was like struggling against a concrete wall that you were chained to--impossible to escape from without, say, an electric torch or a chainsaw.

"One week with you, one with me," Zane said. He sounded entirely casual, as if he was merely discussing the loaning of a textbook. "We'll alternate."

"I like it!" Atticus said. "You're a swell guy, Zane!"

Zane slowly removed his hand from Chazz's mouth, releasing him. He smiled up at Atticus and said, "Of course I am."

"No, you're _no--_"

Once more, Chazz was interrupted as Zane swooped down and pressed his lips against Chazz. Chazz gasped, and, without any thinking, brought his hands up to Zane's face and kissed him back. The two remained in their respective positions for quite a long time, as Atticus stood uncomfortably off to the side, vaguely aware that the he could actually see the clouds moving during the time that Zane and Chazz remained together, snogging, acting for all the world like they were a pair of passionate lovers.

Then they broke apart. Chazz stared into Zane's eyes, looking more confusing than anything. Zane merely smiled. Then he shoved Chazz away, gently, but forcefully.

Caught off guard, Chazz stumbled backwards before running into Atticus, who grabbed him lightly by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Be good," Zane said, calmly, with all the authority of an order.

Then he had swept off and vanished back through the forest.

Chazz stared blankly at the space where, a second before, Zane had been, before whirling around to face Atticus, who wore a benign smile.

"Hey, Chazz," Atticus said. "I can't play as mean of a game of tonsil hockey as Zane can, but I like to think I'm a bit more romantic."

Chazz looked up at Atticus--Zane's friend, Alexis's brother, _his boyfriend_. He had the irrestistable urge to either scream or cuss.

So he did both.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Duude. _Remember_ what I said about Misawa making chapters longer? Here's proof! Poof, one chapter without Misawa with it and it's so much freaking shorter than the one before. That much I know at least. (...I type in Notepad so it's too big of a hastle to count words. I just _assume_.) 

Lame chap, I know, but I was kinda struggling to get it out. I want to write another fanfic and at the same time I _need_ to finish this piccie I'm drawing and I should be playing MapleStory...so, yeah. Plus I feel like I'm writing myself into a rut. Plot bunnies appreciated!

And so are reviews! Adieu!

* * *

_PS: Hey! I'm going to use this as my "Movie Rambling Space". So yeah, we watched Shakespeare in Love in school this past week. SO MUCH KISSING. WTFridge. LOL. It made me laugh._


	8. Alexis Punches Zane

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Averyway Ikelytalelay

**Author Notes:** Yeah, when I said new fic, you didn't think it would be a FOUNDATION fic did you? HAR HAR HAR. Please read it. Actually, please read _Foundation's Edge_ by Isaac Asimov first, then read it. :D

Sorry it takes so long to update. I get distracted. / But I'm very happy and glad that all of you faithful reviewers still stick with this fic even with my snail-like pace of updating. And I need plot bunnies! SEND 'EM THIS WAY BITCHES!

Jander, my darling robot, ARGH I MADE A MISTAKE WHAT SHALL I DOOO:self destructs, implodes, dies: (...I _should_ finish my Second Foundy picture). WHAT SEX? QUIT TALKING ABOUT SEX! And...I _will_ build up as many complex relationships as I like! Yip yip!

**Caution:** Look! I deleted the Disclaimer section! Anyway, as for warnings, same old same old: ZanexChazz, dub names, OOCness, etc. etc. et. al.

* * *

**8. Alexis Punches Zane**

"A-HOLY _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_"

Atticus was quite amazed at the volume that Chazz could scream at, and so did nothing for a full five minutes, standing still and listening for a full five minutes--out of amusement, and not shock.

Then the trees beside Atticus rustled, and Misawa came barging in, tailed closely by Jaden and Syrus. All of them looked scared mindless.

"Chazz!" Misawa shouted, in a panicky voice. Before Atticus could do anything, Misawa had bounded by Chazz's side, and had now seized the boy and was shaking him wildly.

Chazz ceased screaming, and turned to stare at Misawa, blinking owlishly.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, God, Chazz," Misawa gasped. "Oh, holy hell. Don't tell me--did Zane do anything to you--you know, like _do_ anyth--oh, holy hell!"

Misawa sucked in his breath, staring at the mass of hickeys on Chazz's still-exposed neck. It took Chazz a moment to realize what Misawa was gawking at, and when he did, he grabbed his collar and yanked it back up to his chin, glaring at Misawa, as if daring him to say more.

"Er...," was all Misawa said.

"Hi, kids!" Atticus said, stepping in front of Chazz--perhaps he had gotten tired of being ignored. "What are you all doing here?"

"We heard Chazz scream," Misawa said simply.

Atticus grinned. "Yeah, Chazz sure can scream!" He took Chazz affectionately by the shoulder and shook, a touch more violently than he had intended. Chazz jerked out of his grip.

"Let go of me," Chazz hissed.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus grabbed Chazz by the shoulder once more, and pulled him close. "Aren't we _boyfriends_?"

"Come again?" Misawa said. His face, along with Jaden's and Syrus's, was completely confused.

"That's right, guys," Atticus said, making the peace sign with his right hand while holding Chazz with the left. "I'm Chazz's new boyfriend!"

"What about Zane?" Syrus spluttered. "I thought--he--Chazz--wait--Alexis--"

Syrus broke off incoherently. Obviously, the soup-opera-esque net of relationships was too much for him to handle.

Atticus, however, wasted no time in thinking about such things, and merely grinned. "Hey, I don't know about Zane or anyone else, but I do know this is my boyfriend and I love him very much! Even more than ice-cream sundaes! Isn't that right, Chazz?"

"No," Chazz said. He was still struggling to escape from Atticus--and he actually did, twisting free from Atticus and staggering backwards several steps. Atticus, apparently, was not half as strong as Zane--either that, or he didn't bother putting too much effort into keeping his "boyfriend" near.

"Chazz is silly," Atticus said. He ruffled Chazz's hair and smiled. "Come on, Chazz, let's hit the mall or something."

"There's no mall here, genius," Chazz replied. He sounded deeply annoyed, and possibly affronted at being treated so affectionately by Atticus.

"Ha, ha, you're right!" What the hell. Didn't Atticus ever _stop_ smiling? "Then let's go to the beaches and watch the sunset! That's romantic!"

"Shut up," Chazz snapped in response.

"Chazz--" Misawa began.

"You shut up too."

"Well, seeya, kids!" Atticus gave a friendly wave, and his other hand reached out and took Chazz's. Chazz blinked with surprise--this was the first time someone had ever held his hand, as Zane preferred to cut to the quick and dirty and skip all of the fluffy mumbo-jumbo.

Somehow, Chazz was reminded of his long-ago fantasies (it seemed so long ago...had it only been three days? Two days?) of holding Alexis's hand, and guiding her through a happy meadow full of flowers and butterflies, the likes of which were never to be found on Duel Academy, while Alexis giggled and showered him with proclamations of love, and he did likewise.

And now he was holding Alexis's _brother's_ hand, in the middle of the ugly woods, in front of three other idiots, while Alexis's brother laughed and acted stupid.

Ah, how dreams unravel.

Atticus jerked Chazz forward, slipping past the peanut gallery consisting of Misawa, Jaden, and Syrus. Chazz's free hand accidentally brushed Jaden's arm, and for a moment, there was a brief pause--not lasting any perceptible measure of time--where Chazz looked up, met Jaden's eye, and felt an inexplicable emotion rise within himself. An emotion that was definitely _not_ hate.

But the moment was merely that--a moment--and then Chazz found himself being jostled by Atticus, out of the woods.

They walked down the path out of the forest and toward the beach. Chazz maintained an icy silence while Atticus prattled about small-talk subjects such as the weather, the Beatles, and yoga.

Then, suddenly, he said, grinning, "How'd you come to fall in love with Zane?"

"_What?_" Chazz said. He tripped over a rock jutting out of the ground and catapulted onto Atticus's arm.

Atticus steadied Chazz and smiled, while Chazz looked embarrassed. "You heard me--why the sudden change of heart? You were nuts about Alexis just a few days ago."

"Shut up! I don't love Zane!" Chazz shouted.

Atticus went on, acting as if he hadn't even heard Chazz. "Hey, was that what that late-night meeting was about? When Zane asked me to deliver that note to you? What'd you guys do by the lighthouse? Shack up?"

"No way, you pervert!" Chazz wrenched away from Atticus, glaring. He had the sudden temptation to turn around and run back into the forest--for no discernible purpose whatsoever--and he was nearly about to do it when Atticus, who seemed to have noticed, reached out an arm and stopped him.

"All right, Chazz, I won't press you if it makes you uncomfortable," he said, nearly gently, stooping down so that he and Chazz were eye to eye. "I don't want to embarrass you or pry to deep--you're my boyfriend, after all." His hand was resting against Chazz's cheek, and Chazz wondered vaguely why Atticus's eyes weren't the same as Alexis's--he'd look good if he had those eyes-- "Capische?"

And then Atticus's lips met with Chazz's, briefly, for a fluttering second, in a light butterfly kiss. Atticus straightened up and smiled, as if nothing had happened at all, and went on walking down the path, pulling Chazz with him.

Chazz was surprised. And...well, he wasn't pleased, yet he wasn't disgusted, either. After enduring so much of Zane's devouring, ravaging kisses, something like that was a welcome break.

Of course, he would much prefer to _not_ be kissed at all.

Zane was standing alone by the beach, looking rather bored as he stared at the surf. Chazz was suddenly aware of how Zane's hair blew back in the wind--it was quite entrancing watching those blue strands flying wildly like that... Chazz shook his head vigorously. _The day Zane becomes hot,_ he decided, _is the day Jaden gets laid._

Although, unknown to Chazz's constant mind as of yet, the way events were currently proceeding, that day might come very soon.

"Hey, Zaney!" Atticus sang, waving as he bounded down toward Zane. In his haste, he dragged Chazz down with him, and Chazz, unprepared for this, fell onto his face in the sand.

"Oops," Atticus said. Chazz sat up, wiping sand from his eyes, and glared.

"Hi, Atticus. Chazz," Zane said, not moving an inch from his position. He looked vaguely amused, however.

"Whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?" Atticus said, cheerful.

"Waiting for Alexis. I told her I'd meet with her here, so we could go on a _date_."

Was it just Chazz, or did Zane seem to enunciate that last word, as if making a point of the fact that he and Alexis were dating? Well, whatever it was, it wasn't needed; just the mere mention of Zane and Alexis in the same sentence was enough to irritate Chazz.

"Hey, I was just thinking of going on a date with Chazzy!" Atticus said. "Maybe we could make it a double date!"

"Perhaps," Zane said, sounding rather uninterested.

"Don't call me Chazzy," Chazz hissed at Atticus.

"Why not? It's a cute name." Atticus's smile expanded, and he played with the hair on Chazz's forehead. "Chazzy dazzy razzy."

"What?"

"How do you like Atticus, Chazz?" Zane said, interrupting what might have become a long and possibly bloody argument. "Is he treating you well?"

Chazz scowled heavily. Then, suddenly, before he realized what was happening, he was kissing Zane. No--Zane was kissing him. _Whatever, it doesn't matter._ Chazz leaned forward, accepting the kiss, almost imploring for more, as Zane's hands--why were Zane's hands so warm?--held the sides of his face, embracing him.

"_Zane!_"

"Hi Alexis!" Atticus said loudly.

Zane and Chazz instantly broke apart. Sure enough, Atticus was correct. Alexis stood at the edge of the beach, fury in her expression--fury and confusion all at once.

She came storming over, and Chazz quickly disentached himself from Zane, stunned with fear. Never--not once--had he dreamed what would happen if Alexis discovered his relationship with Zane. Now it had happened.

And he knew one thing for sure: she would hate him for the rest of his life.

Or would she?

"Zane, _explain yourself!_" Alexis was practically screaming as she stormed to Zane's side. "Explain yourself!"

"Well, Alexis--" Zane began, the expression behind his eyes completely unreadable.

"Zane and Chazz are going out," Atticus said succintly.

"Is this true?" Alexis cried, whirling from Atticus back to Zane. Zane, somehow, managed to create a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, Alex--"

"Of course it's true, Alexis!" Atticus cut in loudly, and a confused expression crossed his face. "Jeez, I thought you already knew. Didn't Zane tell you?"

Zane looked as if he wanted nothing better than to take a noose and strangle Atticus until he turned purple and was coughing up blood from his crushed windpipe.

"Zane...why were you...kissing Chazz...?" Alexis said. She sounded completely wounded, and when she looked up at Zane, it was with tears in her eyes. Chazz noticed this, and felt horrible--he was lower than dirt, lower than a dying protozoan in the bottom of the sea, lower than the meanest molecule in a worm's excretions in a sewer dump. So low, because he had made the girl he loved cry just because he decided to have a fling with her evil boyfriend.

"Well--" Zane said, but he never got to finish.

Alexis made a fist and punched Zane in the face--hard. There was the audible sound of bone hitting bone, and Zane teetered, before falling onto the sand. Then she whirled around, her face hidden by a mask of hair, and sprinted off, up the beach and toward the main dorms.

"Whoa!" Atticus cried in disbelief. "_Alexis!_"

Chazz began to run after Alexis, but Atticus grabbed him by the arm and shook his head, very slightly. "_I'll_ try to talk to her--jeez, I never knew--she sure can punch, can't she?"

Then Atticus had vanished, following Alexis up the slope of the beach. That left just Zane and Chazz alone. Zane was laying on his side, motionless, and for a brief second Chazz wondered if Alexis had killed Zane.

This fear was completely groundless, however, for as Chazz walked over to Zane's side, he saw Zane roll over and groan, his hand to the side of his face where Alexis had socked him. Slowly, Chazz dropped by Zane's side, noticing a large, grotesque purple-and-green bruise forming on Zane's cheek.

"Hey--" he said.

Zane glared at Chazz--an unbelievable glare. This one was not merely angry or hateful--it was _evil_. With that evil glare on his stoic face, Zane said a few words, softly, but spitefully.

"That girl...is going to..._die_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** DEATH THREATS. OMGZ.

Har har. This is turning into a Zane x Atticus x Chazz x Alexis x Jaden love...pentagon. With Chazz in the middle of everyone's affections. Poor Chazz! Who will he choose? IT'S SUSPENSE, MAN!

Wow, I've worked out the converse of the Misawa-makes-chapters-longer equation: it's the Alexis-makes-chapters-shorter equation! Aww god dernit. Sorry to all my faithful reviewers who were expecting something a little more (...and this turns out to be one of those instances when I think the chapter's really short and it turns out to be a million jillion words...)

Review mah hobos!

* * *

_PS: Movie Rambling Space! Da Vinci Code is being made into a movie, eh? Comes out in May, eh? I'm SO going to see it. Even though I think Tom Hanks or whoeveritis will make a really horrible Robert Langdon. They should have made Dan Brown play Langdon. Lol. He looks like what I imagine Langdon to look like._


	9. Jaden Kisses Chazz

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** vry Lkltl

**Author Notes:** OMFRIDGE. WTFRIDGE. FRIDGEFRIDGEFRIDGE. _OVER 100 REVIEWS!_ YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT? HOLY FRIDGE! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN MY ENTIRE CAREER ON MR. XING'S SITE THAT I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ROCK! AND RULE! AND STUFF! PEACE TO THE WHOLE FRIDGING GODDAMNED UNIVERSE RIGHT DOWN TO THE LAST FRIDGING DYING QUASAR AT THE EDGES OF THE ANDROMEDA GALAXY!

Oh god, I made so many stupid little typos in the last chapter and I swear Mr. Xing's site deleted some stuff too. Oh well, what the hell. :doesn't edit anything...too lazy:

I dedicate this chapter to Ladyvella42 for writing reviews (and stories) that make me laugh. And for being such a frood on the 4Kretins forums! Here's to you my lady!

**Caution:** ZanexChazz, dub names, OOCness..._Jaden_xChazz? Apologies to the person who said they hated this pairing, I do too! We're in the same boat, man:blows kisses:

* * *

**9. Jaden Kisses Chazz**

Jaden Yuki was not in the best of moods.

Oh, he acted like it, sure--he couldn't bear to angst in front of his friends. But behind all of the laughing, the jokes about Chumley's excessive weight, and the preachy chatter about Duel Monsters, Jaden was experiencing severe internal turmoil.

Syrus, perhaps out of fear for Jaden's well-being, or perhaps he was too stunned from seeing Jaden cry, said nothing about the said incident where Jaden cried. It was too unnerving for him. He'd never seen Jaden get _that_ upset over something that didn't involve the words "Duel", or "Monsters".

He remained silent until, while inside Jaden's room, where Jaden was, with false cheer, trying to prod Chumley into a duel, he spoke up.

"Uh...Jaden?" Syrus said. "Shouldn't we...uh...look for Chazz?"

"Yeah, where _is_ Chazz?" asked Chumley suddenly, his first line of dialogue for nine chapters and nearly eighteen thousand words.

"Er...," Jaden said, his grin stretching slightly, and disturbingly, wider. "Yeah, I guess we should look for Chazz. I'm worried about him, after all!"

"Dude, where _is_ Chazz?" Chumley, not enjoying being left in the dark, persisted.

"Snogging Zane on the beach."

All heads in the room turned toward the door--where, lo! and behold, the Queen of Obelisk Blue stood, leaning heavily against the doorframe on an arm with a bruised fist, fury in her face and her hair damp with sweat.

"Alexis!" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley cried in unison.

"You guys wanna know where your darling fairy _Chazz_ is?" Alexis's voice was rising with anger, to the point where it was becoming screechy. "Oh, I'll tell you. He's probably giving 'CPR' to Zane as we speak, and loving every freaking moment of it."

"Alexis, explain all of this to me!" Syrus, finally snapping, rose to his feet, promptly bashing his head on the bed above him. He fell face forward onto his sheets, but persisted, "I don't understand any of this! All right, first Zane says he loves Chazz, then he says he loves you! Then _Misawa_ says Zane and Chazz are a _couple_, then Atticus says _he_ and Chazz are a couple, and now _you_ come here and say Zane and Chazz are _kissing_! Seriously, Alexis, what's going on?"

Alexis looked hurt, and her eyes widened. "_What?_"

"_What!_" Syrus screamed.

"Accepting everything you said in chronological order," Alexis mumbled, softly, so that the three Slifer Red students had to struggle to hear her, "then..." Suddenly, her voice rose up in a dramatic crescendo, loud and screechy. "_Then Zane was dating Chazz even _before _me, wasn't he?_"

"Uh..." Syrus paused. Then, in a small, timid voice, "...yeah."

The transformation that seized Alexis was nothing short of incredible. Her face tightened, her eyes narrowed, her cheeks reddened until they had the color and intensity of traffic lights. Her hair was even sticking up a little. Basically, she looked ready to begin a mass murder spree.

"You _knew_?" When her voice came out, it was quiet and controlled--but also scary. "You knew, and you didn't _tell_ me?"

"Uh..." Syrus shrank back, evidently deciding that any further words might get him killed.

"You guys, you're just as bad! Just as bad as Zane and Chazz!" Alexis screamed. "If you knew, you should have told me! You shouldn't have made me look like such a fool! Why, Zane? Why?"

She fell, sobbing, to the floor, and Syrus peered out from beneath the covers, unnerved. Chumley mumbled something under his breath that sounded slightly like, "I have _no_ idea what's going on." But Jaden rose to his feet and walked by to Alexis's side, patting her comfortingly on the back; Syrus suddenly remembered that Jaden was another person whose love had been shattered by Zane.

"It's all right, Alexis," Jaden said. "I don't like Zane either."

Alexis looked up. "Hah?"

"What, Alexis?" Jaden said, sounding innocent as ever.

"What do you mean, you don't like Zane?" Alexis said. Her voice had taken on a hint of urgency. "You're Jaden Yuki--you don't not like _anyone_--unless they're evil--and even then--" She broke off, staring at Jaden.

"Well, I don't like Zane," and Jaden stuck out his bottom lip slightly as he was saying this, in a rather childish gesture.

"Why?" Alexis said.

"Same reason _you_ don't like him," Jaden said.

"Oh, but Jaden!" Alexis suddenly leaned forward, clinging to Jaden's arm. Her voice was desperate as she went on. "I don't not like Zane--I mean, I don't blame _him_! It's Chazz's fault, that fairy! Chazz probably seduced Zane! Zane has nothing to do with it!"

"I think it's the other way around," Jaden replied.

"Why?"

Suddenly, Jaden stood up, rising to his feet. "I'm going," he announced, as he headed toward the door.

Alexis was up in an instant, seizing the back of Jaden's coat. "Where?" she demanded. "Are you going to get revenge on Zane? Don't do it, Jaden--"

"Don't worry, Alexis," Jaden said, flashing a brief smile--and for an instant, he was the old, carefree Jaden again. "I just want to get to the bottom of this, that's all. Syrus's right--it's all too confusing."

"Oh, all right," Alexis calmed down noticeably, and relaxed, her tensed shoulders dropping. "In that case, I'll come with you."

"All right, Alexis."

With that, Jaden and Alexis were out the door, while Chumley and Syrus stayed in the room, both still under their bedsheets and staring at the door.

"Uh, Syrus...," Chumley finally said.

"Yeah?" Syrus said.

"Never mind." Chumley rolled over on his bed, pulling his sheets over his head and tucking himself into a snug bundle. "It's too much to think about."

Soap operas were never Chumley's favorite kind of television show.

* * *

At the meantime, Zane and Chazz were on the beach together, Zane still laying in the sand while Chazz leaned over him. Zane was a nearly pathetic sight--sprawled on the beach, not even twitching, and sending out no indication that he was even still alive. He was practically a living corpse, but for the murderous glare that lingered in his eyes.

"Hey," Chazz said. "Are you awake? Are you _alive_? Can you hear me?"

Zane's eyes flicked up to Chazz briefly, moving no other part of his body, not even the tiniest muscle in, say, his left thigh. "Yes, I am awake. Yes, I am alive. Yes, I can hear you."

"Then _get up!_" Chazz practically screamed, grabbing Zane by the arm and attempting to haul him up. Zane was heavy, however--he wouldn't budge. Then, suddenly, Zane's hand flickered out and hit Chazz heavily across the face, and Chazz fell onto the sand, spluttering indignantly.

Without any trace of emotion, Zane rose, then, seemingly on second thought, flipped around and grabbed Chazz by the chin, roughly.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hit your _face_," he said. "It's one of the few things you've got going for you."

Then he slammed Chazz back down onto the sand again, and stood up. Without looking back, he began walking at a leisurely pace toward what seemed to be a premeditated destination.

"_Hey!_" Chazz jerked upwards, his expression--and his voice--furious. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Obviously, I'm going to find Alexis and kill her," Zane said. He sounded perfectly calm--and perfectly serious.

"_Are you being serious?_"

"That girl pissed me off," Zane replied. "This is payback."

"Are you _kidding_?" Chazz suddenly darted in front of Zane, holding his hands out in an uncharacteristically heroic gesture. "You can't _kill_ someone just because they punched you or whatever! Besides, you deserved that!"

Zane sighed dramatically. "For God's sake, why does everyone defend Alexis? What, is it because she's a _girl_? I see no reason why that means she deserves special treatment."

"That's not it!" Chazz said, and a slight blush spread across his face. "She's a..." He faltered. "She's a really..._pretty_...girl..."

"_So what?_" Zane snapped in reply, and it was obvious that he was becoming angered. "That just means she's a slutty bitch. I don't care if you and the rest of this freaking island thinks she's _pretty_. To me, she's just another _girl_."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Zane seized Chazz by the arm, suddenly, and leaned in until his face and Chazz's were barely an inch apart. In an almost chilling voice, Zane said, "_Girls are disgusting._"

Chazz stared blankly at Zane. "What--"

But Zane cut Chazz off with a swift kiss, a ravaging kiss that sealed off Chazz's mouth, allowing not even the slightest gap for air to escape. Chazz's moan died in his throat as, instinctively, his hands went up to Zane's face.

Zane tore away from the kiss roughly and pushed Chazz away, however, before any real making out could begin. Then, with a completely unreadable expression, he gave Chazz one last glance before departing.

For several minutes, Chazz stood by himself on the beach, his hands up to his mouth. That last kiss--it had been brutal and disturbing, yet at the same time--

Then he was jolted back to his senses when he remembered Zane's threat. _"I'm going to find Alexis and kill her..."_

He turned.

Alexis was in grave danger.

* * *

At the same time Zane and Chazz were having their little spat, Jaden and Alexis were walking from the Osiris Red dorm to the beach, looking for Chazz and Zane--who, Alexis swore, they would find together.

"They're practically attached by the hip," she raved, gesturing wildly. "Honestly--you'd think there was _superglue_ on their lips or something, or that they're made out of velcro--I mean, they keep getting stuck to each other, get what I mean?" This ranting was quite ridiculous as Alexis had only seen one fleeting instance of Chazz and Zane together behaving romantically--one instance that hadn't even lasted half a minute. Still, in this case, the jumping to conclusions was not entirely incorrect.

"Uh, yeah...," Jaden said, a touch more awkwardly than what was considered "normal" for Jaden. Alexis's descriptions of Chazz and Zane's loverlyness weren't helping Jaden's broken heart.

"Honestly, I hope Zane's _boyfriend_ just goes ahead and dies!" Alexis snapped. "And I'd like to help with the process myself."

"Hey, Chazz is _my_ boyfriend!"

Alexis and Jaden both jumped as Atticus came swinging down from a tree, upside down, his legs wrapped around the branch. He swept back and forth, his arms dangling and his hands brushing the undergrowth as he wore a large pumpkin smile.

"_Atticus!_" Alexis leaped out of the way as Atticus swung by again, straight in her direction. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you, sister dear," Atticus said. He flipped off of the tree and landed on his feet, but when he stood up, he wobbled, and careened into the nearest tree trunk. "Oops, kinda dizzy." --and he giggled like a drunkard.

"Hi Atticus," Jaden said. He looked slightly confused. "Why is Chazz _your_ boyfriend now?"

"Oh, me and Zane decided to share him," Atticus said, brushing bits of leaves off his pants.

"_That's ridiculous!_" Alexis exploded. "You can't 'share' a person--people aren't _toys!_ What kind of way is _that_ to treat a person--even someone as awful as Chazz?"

"Why's Chazz awful, Lexy?" Atticus said, grinning--a grin that vanished instantly as he suddenly said, "Oh, wait--I forgot. Alexis, run! Leave the island! Leave the country! Get a fake identity! Live underground in a bomb shelter for the rest of your life! Seriously, Alexis! _You're in danger!_"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Atticus," Alexis said, brushing right past Atticus. "Come on, Jaden, let's go," and she gestured for him with her hand.

"No, Alexis, you don't get it!" Atticus's voice had become progressively more desperate. "I'm being serious! _Zane wants to kill you!_"

Alexis snorted. "Not if I kill him first."

"I thought you wanted to kill Chazz," Jaden interjected.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll kill Chazz, and after that, Zane will see the folly of his ways and fall in love with me!" Alexis's eyes misted over as she stared up at the canopy of the forest above them. A ray of sunlight slipped between the trees and struck her, illuminating her outline and making her seem even more day-dreamy.

"Fantasize all you want, Lex," Atticus said. "We've got to find Zane and convince him not to kill you!"

"Atticus, this is perfectly ridiculous."

"Hey, I see Chazz!" Jaden said suddenly, and this was true--they were right at the edge where the forest cleared and merged into the beach, and, sure enough, Chazz stood on the beach. He had turned toward the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorms, and looked as if he was about to take off running in that direction, when Jaden called out.

"_Chazz!_"

Without a second thought, Jaden went sprinting down the edge of the beach, waving his arms wildly. Before Chazz had time to react, Jaden had knocked him over, pinning him to the sand. Chazz let out a yell and tried twisting away as Jaden yanked at his hair.

"Chazz, we've been looking for you! We haven't seen you for a long, _long_ time!" Jaden sang.

"Not _that_ long of a time," Chazz shot back. "Get off of me," he added, angrily, but Jaden seemed not to hear nor care.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Atticus, still hidden by the forest, exchanged glances.

"Let's wait here," Atticus suggested. "I want to see what happens."

"What do you mean?" Alexis said, clearly puzzled. "Chazz and Jaden are just going to get into another fight. Big deal."

"No, Alexis," Atticus smiled, and then, posing dramatically, pointed to himself with a fluorish. "When you're a Love God like me, you _see_ these things."

"What things?" Alexis said. She sounded annoyed.

"Well, I've long suspected there was romantic tension between Jaden and Chazz."

Alexis gagged and stumbled backwards. "_What?_"

Atticus raised a finger to his lips and pressed. "_Shh._ Watch. And see."

* * *

At the meantime, Zane had stopped on his walk toward the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, and had turned around, back where the smell of sea salt drifted from the beach. Slowly, he headed back, at an ambling, but purposeful, pace, until he could see the silhouettes of two figures standing on the shore. He knew who they were--Jaden and Chazz.

With slitted eyes, and thinly controlled anger, Zane positioned himself behind a large rock, a good distance from the beach--where he could get a good view of Jaden and Chazz, without them noticing him--and waited.

* * *

"Get _off_ of me!"

Chazz's cry exploded through the air as the black-haired student shoved at Jaden, struggling to detach him, but it was hopeless: he might as well have been trying to remove a bloodsucking leech.

"Chazz, I _missed_ you!" Jaden sang, before letting out a noise of pain as Chazz kneed him in the crotch.

"Off! _Now!_" Chazz screamed.

"All right, all right, Chazz," Jaden said, obeying. He stood up sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. "Jeez, I just wanted to say hi to my friend."

"Some way of saying hi." Chazz sat up angrily, brushing sand from the sleeve of his trenchcoat, and looking quite pissed. Jaden broke into a large grin.

"So...uh...how are things going with Zane?" Jaden's smile was starting to look rather strained. Chazz scowled.

"Horrible," he said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Jaden dropped down by Chazz's side.

"He's a nasty, evil, controlling, homicidal bastard," Chazz spat. He began picking at the threads on the hem of his coat, as if he was pretending that each thread was one of Zane's limbs, and he was ripping them off.

"I thought you two were in love," Jaden, obviously confused, said.

"_Who told you that?_" Chazz whipped around so quickly that there was the audible sound of his neck cracking. He glared at Jaden, seething with murderous intent.

Jaden seemed to notice, for he backed off a little. "Uh...Misawa said..."

"Go tell that yellow nerd to choke himself!" And to demonstrate this, Chazz's hands went out and grabbed Jaden by the neck, quite brutally. Jaden let out a yelp and twisted away, falling down backwards onto the sand.

"Why does everyone think Zane and I are in love?" Chazz ranted, completely oblivious to the fact that his hands were closed around midair, not Jaden. "We're _not!_ He's sexually harrassing me!"

"What's that mean?" Jaden asked, turning slightly.

"It means he's a mofo!" Chazz supplied unhelpfully.

Jaden's arm reached out and took Chazz by the leg, and flipped him over playfully. Then he climbed on top of Chazz, practically straddling the poor boy. He was wearing a large smile--which, to Chazz's eyes, appeared lecherous.

"_Get off!_" Chazz shouted.

"Chazz, you're silly," Jaden said, poking Chazz in the stomach. Chazz made a noise that sounded almost like a squeak.

Jaden was much too close for comfort. His large brown eyes and lecherous smile filled the entire field of Chazz's vision. Hell, Chazz could even feel Jaden's breath against his neck.

"Chazz...," Jaden said. He was coming closer. How could he possibly be coming closer?

And then Chazz felt that strange emotion within him again, in the pit of his stomach. The same emotion that had gripped him when he made eye contact with Jaden back in the forest. It wasn't hate. It wasn't even lust. It was--

"...I've always wanted to kiss you..." Jaden's voice was inaudible to anyone except for Chazz.

Chazz closed his eyes. "Kiss the hell away."

So Jaden did.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The most dramatic kiss in the story! DUN DUN DUN. EVERYONE'S WATCHING. AHARHAR.

Wow...this chapter is fecking long (at least, I think it is...) and it doesn't even have Misawa in it! A miracle! I must re-do all of my equations.. ..and if I made typos, I was working on this really fast, so...D;

Anyway, I'll be going to an anime convention for the next three days, so I won't be able to work on this at all. Hope this chapter pleases you. Peace to the universe!

* * *

_PS: No PS. :D_


	10. Chazz Almost Says It Again

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Aevurree Laikleetail

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry I don't update as much as you guys would like me to, but I have a life outside fanfiction...a life that involves drawing a picture that I've been working on for over a freaking month and I'm still barely halfway finished...YES I DRAW OMFGZ (...really badly, but I still do it anyway..).

Anywayz, the con was fun. The cosplayers were fun to stare at, yo. So here's chapter 10. Share 'n' enjoy!

**Caution:** ZanexChazz, JadenxChazz, thewholegayworldxChazz.

* * *

**10. Chazz Almost Says It (Again)**

"You're kidding, right?"

Zane glanced up at Misawa, glaring. "No, Misawa, I am not kidding."

His words were stiff and bitter, and when Misawa heard them, he knew that Zane wasn't just angry...he was _angry_. As in, possibly homicidal angry. Misawa knew that as long as Zane was in this state, he'd have to tread carefully. One misstep, and his head could be on a pike.

"Wow, man...," he said lamely.

"It's _your_ fault, you know." Zane began groping around the floor, as if searching for something.

Misawa chanced a question. "What are you looking for?"

Zane paused in his search, then slowly lifted his hand up to his mouth. "That's a good question."

"Er, sorry, Zane...er...what are you going to do next?"

"I've been thinking about that," Zane said. He ran a hand through his hair and scowled when sand fell out, raining onto Misawa's floor. "Hey, Misawa, since you're totally useless for anything else, may I use your washroom facilities?"

_Washroom facilities? Wow. Zane must be really angry. He's using stilted politically correct lingo now._ But out loud, Misawa said, "Uh, sure."

"Thanks." Zane rose to his feet and walked slowly, almost like a dead man, toward Misawa's shower, leaving a trail of sand behind him. Was he sulking? Misawa couldn't tell.

In fact, Misawa began realizing, he really couldn't tell anything about Zane. Zane was a complete mystery, inside-out.

It was too much of a trouble to figure out mysterious people. With a sigh, Misawa picked up his notebook and began redoing his anti-bully equations once more.

* * *

"_Congratulations to the happy couple!_"

Atticus, who was musically challenged, strummed a few off-color notes of "Here Comes the Bride" on his ukelele while kicking over a neat stack of sodas, sending them rolling over the floor. The entire Slifer Red dorm had been dressed up on the insistence of Atticus, and now streamers, balloons, and a huge banner saying "GO AND MULTIPLY! JADEN AND CHAZZ!" were strung from the ceiling of Jaden's room. Atticus and even managed to convince Banner to make a huge so-called "wedding feast", with a large, chocolate-frosted cake that was caving in on its own weight as the centerpiece.

"Shut up!" Chazz yelled at Atticus, although his face was red--whether it was because he was flustered or embarrassed, it was hard to tell.

"Let's go eat cake, Chazz!" Jaden pointed eagerly toward the direction of the eating hall, tugging on Chazz's arm. Chazz scowled and reddened, and it became clear that he _was_ blushing.

"What a cute couple!" Atticus persisted.

All around the dorm, Slifer Red students milled about, most of them jumping for the opportunity for free (and atypically delicious) food. A few chattered about the strange couple of Chazz and Jaden--who would've thunk it!

For the most part, Jaden and Chazz's close friends were inside Jaden's room, all eating, drinking, and being merry. Alexis sat on what was normally Jaden's bed, enjoying a slice of cake. Chumley was also wolfing down cake, though he remained in his bunk. At the foot of Jaden's bed sat Syrus, nervously sipping a soda. He had the belief that he was the sole source of reason left in the room.

"Wow, Chazz, isn't this great?" Jaden said, pulling Chazz into a rather violent hug. Chazz, surprisingly, did not try tearing away--instead, he hesitantly put his arms around Jaden.

Atticus instantly snapped a picture and crooned, "_Ohh_ yes! Love's _so_ sweet!"

"Shut up!" Chazz repeated, pulling away from Jaden and reaching over to hit Atticus. Atticus nimbly dodged out of the way, talking the entire time.

"I mean, you've gotta date lots of stinkweed before you find your rose, know what I mean? Like, you know, you couldn't find love with Alexis! You couldn't find love with Zane! You couldn't find love with me, either--not saying I'm stinkweed or anything. But look, on your fourth try, you've found it! You've found Mr. Right!" Atticus jabbed his ukelele in Chazz's direction, pointing it like a sword. Chazz ducked and hissed.

"A toast to true love!" Atticus went on, scooping up a soda and popping it open. He thrust it into the air so violently that soda actually burst out of the top and came bubbling down his sleeve.

A worried look had crossed Jaden's face during Atticus's little speech. He turned to Chazz. "Uh, Chazz..."

"Er...yeah?"

"Will Zane mind?" Jaden asked slowly. "You know, about...us..."

"He has me!" Alexis said suddenly, standing up.

"Yeah, that's right," Chazz said, breaking into a small smile. "Yeah, he won't care, he has Alexis. He didn't really care about me--" He broke off, turning away.

"See, look, it's happily ever after!" Atticus said, intercepting the awkward moment. "Zane and Alexis find true love, Chazz and Jaden find true love! The tangled mess is solved and we can all go our merry way!" He played a merry scale on his ukelele, laughing wildly, and Alexis and Jaden joined in--to them, they truly believed what Atticus was saying was true. To them, their story had already reached a happy ending.

Oh, how wrong they were. How very, oh-so _wrong_.

"How about _you_?" Chumley said, his voice a bit muffled by the cake in his mouth.

"Er--" Atticus paused, his expression reading 'Hey, that's a good question!'. Suddenly, he whipped around, turning to face Jaden's bed. "Hey, Syrus, wanna dance?" Atticus grabbed Syrus's hands and hauled the small boy up into the air. Syrus kicked wildly, surprised, and screamed, and Atticus tossed him down again.

"Sorry, Atticus...I'm not...you know..." Syrus shrunk back, retreating to Jaden's bunk. He looked downright terrified.

"It's chill, Sy. You're not really my type," Atticus said, winking, before turning around to continue with the loud festivities.

Syrus resumed sucking the opening of his soda can, looking miserable. "For some reason," he said in a small voice that no one in the room heard, "I don't think Zane will take this sitting down."

Of course, his words fell upon deaf ears--but they shouldn't have. Because Syrus was right.

Oh, how right he was. How very, oh-so _right_.

"Now, tomorrow, we can have the ceremonies. We need to make a dress for Chazz," Atticus was saying at the same time Syrus said his very, oh-so _right_ statement--perhaps this was part of the reason why no one heard Syrus.

"So Chazz is the woman?" Alexis said with a giggle.

"Well, of course!"

"I don't want to be!" Chazz snarled, bristling.

"We'll put video cameras in your honeymoon suite--we _so_ want to watch--" Atticus, of course, was ignoring Chazz.

"_You pervert!_" Chazz picked up a soda can and threw it at Atticus, but Atticus swerved to the side and the soda merely hit the wall and exploded, sending sticky liquid gushing all over the wall.

"I've got an idea!" Atticus went on. "Practice kissing the bride, Jaden. Kiss like you did at the beach! Remember, _every_ kiss is your first!"

Jaden gave an awkward glance first at Atticus's camera, which was at the ready, and then at Chazz, who was glaring at Atticus with seething eyes. Slowly, Jaden took one of Chazz's hands, and his eyes met Chazz's for a brief moment--

Chazz suddenly whipped Jaden's hand aside and pushed his way past Jaden. Atticus, looking clearly cheated, shouted after Chazz, "Hey, wait, where're you going? That's no way to treat your future husband!"

"_Future!_" Chazz yelled, whirling around. He gave Atticus a few punches on the arm for good measure. "Fu. Ture. Not _now_! Future!"

"Tomorrow is the future," Atticus said, looking confused.

"_No it's not!_" Chazz said. "I define these things! You don't! And you know what? I think this is going way too fast! I can't take it! I'm getting some fresh air!"

He stormed toward the door, kicking it aside. Then, pausing, he turned around, and gave Jaden a meaningful glance. "Uh...sorry. I still...l...like you...Jaden. I just need to relax for a little bit."

Then he was out of the door, leaping over the railing of the balcony and practically running along the beach. A long silence filled Jaden's room, although the noisiness of other teenage boys stuffing their faces from the other room was still there, a distant hum.

Atticus broke the ice, strumming a few would-be dramatic notes on his ukelele.

"I don't think tomorrow's too soon," he said.

"Neither do I," Jaden said. He sounded faintly hurt. After all, the sooner the better.

Why couldn't Chazz see that?

* * *

Chazz relished in the cool night air, in the absolute silence save for the natural sounds of birds and surf. It was relaxing, a welcome break from the past few days of excitement and confusion that had tortured his life of late. It was a simple pleasure--but how nice simple pleasures could be.

Almost subconsciously, he found himself heading toward the lighthouse--and received the jolting memory of that on a night exactly like this, he had met Zane...no, wait, he had knew Zane before that, of course...no, actually, he hadn't. He knew Zane's name and face, but he had no idea about his _personality_. It was that night that Zane had begun revealing his true colors.

"Chazz. Imagine seeing you here."

Chazz jerked out of his reverie, and saw, to his shock, Zane standing by the lighthouse. Had thinking about Zane summoned him there? No, that was ridiculous. It was merely coincidence...

"Imagine seeing _you_ here." Chazz stopped at the edge of the pier, facing Zane. Zane remained still, leaning against the lighthouse, his eyes fixed on the blurring horizon.

Chazz tensed himself. If Zane did anything...

...he could always run to Jaden. _Jaden_. Zane didn't know anything about Chazz and Jaden, did he?

"Come here, Chazz," Zane said. His voice was completely devoid of emotion, which unnerved Chazz. Zane always sounded stoic, of course, but now he sounded downright flat. Almost like a machine.

Somehow, Chazz had the shivering sensation that Zane was angry. Not just angry. _Furious_.

"What if I don't want to?" Chazz countered.

"I don't believe you have a choice in the matter," Zane said, in that same scarily flat voice.

Chazz slowly approached Zane. Zane was right, somehow. Even if Chazz's mind and heart and soul hated and loathed Zane, and wanted to be as far from him as possible, his _body_...his body wanted Zane. It longed for Zane in a way far more intense than it could ever long for Jaden. And it was his body that triumphed over everything else.

It was then that he noticed something. "Your hair...looks different," he said haltingly, walking up so that he and Zane were merely inches apart.

"Oh, I trimmed it a little," Zane said, reaching up a hand and nonchalantly brushing his hair aside. At the meantime, Misawa was in his bathroom, miserably sweeping up blue strands of hair from the floor, and whining something about being reduced down to a housemaid, and how Zane was a senior student and should be able to clean up after himself.

"Why?" Chazz snapped. Then, in perfect honesty, he said, "It looked better longer."

"You'll get used to it," Zane said, taking Chazz's wrists. "Now, will you kiss me?"

"No."

"Do it." This time, Zane's voice carried a tinge of emotion--impatience.

"Fine, you bastard." And Chazz leaned up and buried his lips against Zane's, pulling himself closer. Zane's grip momentarily tightened around Chazz's wrists--subconsciously, no doubt--and then the two of them separated.

Zane gazed into Chazz's eyes for a long, silent moment, where the only sound was the lapping of the waves against the pier. Chazz stared right back, wondering what was going on in Zane's head, wondering if it was possible that someone's eyes could reveal so little.

Then Zane pulled Chazz closer, burying the younger boy's face in Zane's chest as Zane wrapped his arms around Chazz's head. In a low voice, Zane said, "You may not believe it, but I'm human. I have feelings to."

"Yeah, right," was the muffled reply.

"It's true, no matter how much you want to deny it," Zane continued. "And do you know how I feel right now?"

"Horny?"

"Close, but no," Zane said, and then his voice took on a humorless edge. "Chazz, you're making me miserable."

"_Miserable?_"

"I don't like thinking that you'd give your heart to someone other than me. It upsets me." Zane was slowly rocking Chazz back and forth now, in a calming manner, but Chazz tensed. _Is he talking about Jaden?_

"Th-that's _your_ problem," he managed to say.

Zane pulled Chazz away from him, placing his hand against Chazz's face. His eyes, Chazz noted faintly, were slightly shiny. Were those tears? They couldn't possibly be tears. Zane couldn't possibly be...

"Chazz, I love you."

Chazz thought he felt his heart stop. Zane had said those words before, but Chazz had always brushed them aside, treating them as more of Zane's annoying lies. But now...Zane actually sounded earnest. Almost as if he meant what he was saying...

"Do you love me too?" Zane whispered, his voice so faint that Chazz could barely hear it.

"Zane, I..." Chazz could feel himself leaning closer to Zane, slightly tilting his head upwards. His lips brushed lightly against Zane's, but Zane jerked away, not allowing the kiss to go beyond that.

"Do you, Chazz?"

_I can't believe I'm falling for this_, some rational part of Chazz's brain said. _I can't believe I'm falling for_ him.

"I...," he said out loud, hesitantly. He tried shaking his head slightly, but his head wouldn't move. His whole body wouldn't move. He was frozen there in Zane's arms, staring at Zane's face, framed by the cobalt hairs blowing into his eyes. Chazz thought he saw tearstreams from Zane's eyes. He couldn't be sure.

"You love cheese, eh?" Zane said.

"No, I love--"

But Chazz managed to cut himself off. He did the only possible thing that could make himself shut up. And that was, of course, kissing Zane.

The sound of helicopter blades cut through the serene silence, and through the serene moment, and both Zane and Chazz jerked apart. They stared upwards, and Chazz saw nothing but the large emblem of the Princeton brothers above him on the underbelly of the helicopter. It was being buffeted about by the wind, but it was clearly aimed on a predestined course: straight down.

Straight down where it would squash both Zane and Chazz like sad little bugs.

"_Run!_" Chazz screamed needlessly, for Zane had grabbed him by the arm and pulled both of them into the water--which, incidentally, at this time of the day, was freezing cold.

The helicopter crashed onto the pier, right on top of the lighthouse--and both helicopter and lighthouse crumbled, flames bursting and chunks of stone spraying into the water. Zane had managed to drag both him and Chazz far enough away to avoid the hail of debris, but a few pieces still conked them.

"What the hell?" Zane said.

Chazz just stared blankly. Ejecting out of the side of the helicopter, in bright orange emergency escape lifejackets, were Slade and Jagger Princeton.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What a horrible place to end a chapter.

Well I have nothing really to say because I'm in a hurry to go and stuff. So yeah, peace out rock on. Sorry for any spelling/grammar/word choice mistakes. Too lazy to read over this again.

* * *

_PS: I think I smell like dead fish. Because we dissected dead fish in biology today. And poked their eyes out and stared at their eyeballs._


	11. The Princetons Are Drunk

**Love, Lust, and Lolicons**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale. Hey, guys, have you realized something? EACH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IS BY A DIFFERENT PERSON! I mean, chapter 10 was by Aevurree Laikleetail, chapter 9 was by vry Lkltl, chapter 8 was by Averyway Ikelytalelay, so on and so forth...WOW, THIS STORY IS LIKE A COLLAB MAN.

**Author Notes:** Uhh. I'm so sorry for not updating this for decades! Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with this fic. You guys are too cool for school. Anyway, the reason for my recent absence from Mr. Xing's site can be found if you look at my website. The only thing I'll say here is: I'm a Flash noob.

To address anonymous reviewers...NIKKI LOG IN WHEN YOU REVIEW DAEM IT. To the guy who dropped the 'F' bomb alot...eh...you disturb me. But thanks anyway. And to the person who said that using a girl is mean, I wholeheartedly agree. But LLL!Zane's a mean person, so. Remember, I'm too lazy to check back for names. Well, I think that's all...sorry for the long author's note. It's been a while, eh froods?

Anyhow, here's today's chapter.

**Caution:** ZanexChazz. Dub names. OOCness. Can'tthinkcan'tthinkcan'tthink.

* * *

**11. The Princetons Are Drunk**

"Slade! Jagger!" Chazz sputtered, staring at his two brothers as they bobbed in the ocean, shards of the smashed helicopter floating around them. Slade was splashing around wildly, but he was advancing slowly toward Chazz, and there was some bloodshot quality to his eyes that Chazz didn't particularly like.

"What the hell?" Zane repeated.

Slade and Jagger started bobbing toward the two of them, moving up and down in a rhythmic motion. They both seemed disoriented--Chazz assumed it was from crashing into a lighthouse and having their chopper explode.

"Heeeey...," Slade drawled, reaching out a hand toward Chazz but missing, so that he ended up falling face-forward into the water.

Zane gave Slade a glare of disgust, jerking Chazz away, while his hand instinctively tightened around Chazz's shoulder.

"Your brothers?" he said. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I don't know!" Chazz snapped. "And let go! You're hurting me!"

Zane, of course, merely tightened his hold, and Chazz hissed with contempt.

"Heeeey...," Jagger tried. He toppled toward Zane, the bigger target. He had aimed properly, and now fell onto Zane's shoulder.

"Get _off_ of me!" Zane shouted, peeling Jagger away from him and glaring at the man. Jagger stared, lolling blankly at Zane. His eyes seemed strangely unfocused and slightly red. And he reeked--of alcohol.

"Are you all right?" Zane said slowly, releasing Jagger. Jagger fell into the water, but managed to stay upright because of his floatation device.

"_Hic!_ Neverrr betterrrr," he said woozily.

"Jagger," Chazz cut in, his tone accusing, "are you _drunk?_"

"_Hic!_", was all he got in reply.

Chazz's eyes swept across the field of inky water, and stopped when he noticed something: a piece of metal that was _not_ part of the helicopter. As it floated over, he reached over and snatched it up. It was a crushed, empty beer can.

"What have you two been _doing?_" Chazz screeched, hurling the can at Jagger--but he missed and the wind carried the can away.

"Is that yooohhh, Chazzzz?" Slade came staggering over through the shallow water, tilting his head slightly as he inspected his youngest brother. "I'd recognizzzze that screeeeeeming anywherrrrre..."

"_You two are wasted!_" Chazz cried out, shoving Slade away from him. "You old drunks! No wonder your helicopter crashed! It's a miracle you were sober enough to get your safety vests on!"

"Safety vestsss?" Jagger gazed cluelessly at Chazz.

Slade, however, let out a loud hiccup and a proud smile. "Yoohh mean thessse?" He indicated the bright orange vest over his rumpled suit.

"Yes, I mean those!" Chazz screamed.

"We had theeeeze on alll alloorrng...," Slade said. He hiccuped again. "We thoughdif we werrrre gonna crash, we oughta be preparrrred."

"Wowww, brotherrr, yooh rememberr so much," Jagger said appreciatively. "Yer so smarrrrt." And both of them laughed like hyenas.

"This makes me sick," Chazz muttered, turning away. Zane pulled Chazz up to his chest, glaring levelly at the two cackling brothers.

"What are you two doing here?" he snapped, as if issuing a challenge. Slade and Jagger looked up blearily at the sharpness of Zane's voice, and both of them broke into awkward smiles.

"Wherrre?" Jagger, who seemed to be the more drunk of the two, asked.

"Duel Academy. You two weren't flying that helicopter for fun," Zane said, his eyes narrowing.

"Werrre we? Werrre we, brotherr? Yer the jeanass, yooh should knoww," Jagger said, half-turning toward Slade. Slade let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a hiccup and a laugh.

"Her, her, herrr," was all he said.

"Her, her," Jagger joined in.

"Herher, herrrrrr!"

"Cut that out," Zane said angrily. When both brothers fell silent again, Zane turned toward Chazz, wearing a frown. "What drunks. You should take better care of your brothers."

"_What?_" Chazz cried, indignant. "It's not _my_ fault! They're adults, they should be able to take care of themselves!"

"Sure," Zane said, although there was a teasing note to his voice. "That's what they _all_ say."

"Shut up!"

Zane broke into a small smile. "Make me."

"Fine!" --and Chazz did, seizing Zane by the collar, roughly, and pushing his lips to Zane's. Zane forced his tongue between Chazz's lips, and soon Zane had Chazz overpowered in a biting kiss, forcing the younger boy close to himself, with a hand on Chazz's waist and his wrist.

"_Hic!_ Her, her," said Slade.

Zane shoved Chazz violently aside, causing Chazz to stumble slightly in the water. "Stupid drunks," Zane muttered under his breath. "What are we going to do with them?", he added, louder, so that Chazz could hear.

"I don't know," Chazz said. "We can't just _leave_ them here."

"Yeah, they'll die," Zane said nonchalantly. "But is that really such a bad thing?"

Chazz ignored Zane, and slogged through the water toward Jagger, grabbing him by the arm and slinging him over his shoulder. He slumped slightly under Jagger's weight, but held onto his brother anyway. With his eyes fixed on Zane, he said, "I guess we'll have to take them to the dorms."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "If I walked into my dorms holding some drunk in a bright orange safety vest..."

"Then we'll take them to Slifer Red!" Chazz snapped vehemently. "They're having a party there, so no one'll notice."

"A party? For what?" Zane said, as he reached over and shoved the unresisting Slade's arm over his shoulders.

"Er..." Chazz stopped, locking his gaze with the water. He had halfway forgotten about the party--and about Jaden. Jaden...who he was supposed to _love_...

Oddly, some part of him felt uncomfortable with that idea. _Loving Jaden..._

"It's Professor Banner's anniversary," he lied. He felt queasy inside, knowing the lie was a weak one. The instant Zane saw the dorms and that big sign with his and Jaden's name on it...

Well, who cared if Zane knew? That was _his_ problem.

Still, Chazz was not dense enough to not know that Zane was going to be angry if he found out. _Very_ angry.

"Anniversary?" Zane said. "Wait, he's married?"

"Yeah," Chazz said. Then, feeling that it wouldn't hurt, he added, "to his cat."

"Da cat in da hat," drawled Jagger. It seemed he was becoming drunker by the moment.

"Ha, ha, that's pretty funny," Zane said. "Married to a cat..."

"Yeah, he's a loser," Chazz said, feeling that his voice sounded remarkably fake. And squeaky.

They began the slow and ardurous trek back to the Slifer Red dorms. It was difficult getting out of the water, which weighed them down, and Jagger was surprisingly heavy--or maybe Chazz was just weak. Chazz's stomach fell lower with every step. Every step nearer to the dorm. _Every step nearer to hell from Zane..._

By the time Chazz was practically collapsing under Jagger's weight (and Zane wasn't even helping him! Damn that bastard--but did Chazz really expect Zane to help?), the Slifer Red dorms had come into view. They were glowing with light and with the hum of cheerful voices, and there was a nice, smoky smell that wafted from what apparently was a barbecue pit Atticus had dug. Chazz could see the clearly defined form of Atticus over the barbecue pit, playing on the ukelele and shouting out incomprehensible words.

"Nice party," Zane remarked, then turned to look at Chazz. "Having trouble there?"

"No," Chazz lied through his teeth, although he had sunk onto one knee from the weight.

"All right then." Wearing a smile--_a devil's smile_--Zane turned back around and began heading toward the dorms. "You know, I would have helped you if you _were_ having trouble."

"Stuff it," Chazz growled.

And then they were in front of the dorms, and the banner that was draped over the second-floor railing was clear as day, illuminated by several little lanterns dangling over it. Chazz hated that banner. He hated Atticus for making that banner. He hated Atticus for throwing this whole goddamn party.

"'Go and multiply'," Zane read out loud, his voice flat and emotionless. It was his 'scary' voice, and Chazz was sufficiently scared.

"Parteeeee...," Slade said thickly, cutting through the tension.

"Hey ey!" Atticus waved his ukelele wildly upon seeing Chazz. "It's Chazzaroo! And--hey, what's this!"

Chazz dropped Jagger so that he sank to the ground, and Jagger lay there, letting out alternating hiccups and laughs until the two sounds were starting to blend together. Zane released Slade as well, and the two soaking Princeton brothers lay there in the dirt, practically motionless.

"Chazz's brothers--and _Zane!_ Hey, your hair looks different. Welcome to the par-_tay!_" Atticus winked and whacked his friend on the shoulder with the ukelele. Zane jerked away, glowering at Atticus.

"What's going on?" Alexis had walked over. Several more students started flowing over to investigate--Syrus, Misawa (who had been called over by Atticus), Mindy and Jasmine (ditto), and Jaden.

"Chazz!" Jaden cried. "I was so worried!" He ran toward Chazz, but stopped midway in his tracks as his eyes caught Zane's.

Almost simultaneously, Zane grabbed Chazz's elbow and yanked, roughly, so that Chazz fell onto Zane's chest.

"Zane--" Chazz began, but Zane's glare silenced him.

"Hey, where are ya going, Zane?" Atticus called out.

Zane said nothing, but jerked Chazz roughly, surprising Chazz and causing him to stumble into Zane's side. Chazz let out a few choice obscenities, but Zane ignored those too, only forcing Chazz along even more fiercely than before.

"Cut it out, Zane!" Then, suddenly, Jaden was in front of Zane, blocking his path, his arms outstretched. His eyes were narrowed with anger and determination. "Let Chazz go! I don't know where you're taking him or why, but I don't care. Just leave him alone!"

_Thanks, Jaden,_ Chazz said in his head--and he meant it.

"Didn't you hear me, Zane?" Jaden's voice was growing angrier by the moment--it was obvious that he was having trouble keeping it steady. "_Let him go!_"

And then he lashed out, aiming a fist for Zane's face, but Zane caught Jaden's hand easily, his fingers tightening around Jaden's wrist. When he spoke, it was with a benign glow in his eyes, and even a light smile.

"It's all right, Jaden," he said. "I know you're angry, but you don't have to be. I just want to talk to Chazz..._in private_."

His words seemed perfectly innocent, but Chazz could see Zane's grip become tighter, and more painful, around Jaden's wrist. Chazz thought he could even hear something that sounded sickeningly like crunching bone.

Jaden glared at Zane, but his eyes were watering--from pain.

"So, will you let us go? Jaden?" Zane said, in that same mockingly kind tone.

"_Grr..._," was all Jaden said in reply, grinding out the sound from between his teeth. Slowly, painstakingly, Zane released Jaden's wrist, his hand sliding off the younger boy's arm, still in a round U-shape from holding Jaden. The bruises around Jaden's wrist stood out starkly, and Chazz felt himself grow sick.

Then he was being hustled along by Zane again, away from the noise of the party--and then back. Zane was doing a long semicircle around the dorm, until he arrived at the darkened backside of the dorms. He headed over to one of the small back doors--which was there for the janitor--and forced it open, dragging Chazz with him.

Now they were inside the dorm building, in a long hallway on the first floor peppered with doors, most of the wide open--their occupants had ran out to join the party fun. Zane walked over to one of the unoccupied rooms and slammed the door shut, locking it. Throughout the whole ordeal, Zane hadn't said a word.

"Whose room are you stealing?" Chazz said spitefully, while conducting a visual search of the room. His eyes rested on an enormous poster of Sailor Moon right above the headboard of the topmost bunk, and he laughed.

Then, slowly, Zane turned to face Chazz. His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. "You and Jaden, eh...?"

Chazz felt his stomach plummet, but struggled to keep his poker face. With a defiant sneer, he said, "Yes. Me and Jaden."

Zane was silent for a moment. "How nice."

And then, before he had even finished his sentence, Zane whirled around, grabbing Chazz by the shoulders and slamming him into the bed. Plastering the younger boy into a violent kiss, he held Chazz to the bed with one hand on Chazz's shoulder, while his other hand ventured down--down to the waistband of Chazz's pants, which, with one deft motion, he unzipped.

"_Mrmf!_" Chazz cried out, pushing against Zane's chest. "_Stop!_" he screamed as Zane--miraculously--pulled away from the kiss. --only to instantly return to ravaging his boytoy's mouth, his hand gripping Chazz between the legs.

Then he separated from Chazz, but not before smothering Chazz's mouth with his other hand. Chazz thrashed indignantly, letting out muffled shouts, but his effort was futile.

"Listen, Chazz," Zane said. He spoke softly, but his voice somehow managed to cut through Chazz's loud noises, and Chazz ceased flailing and stared at Zane, angrily. "Do you know how much I love you? No--you'd never know. Chazz, if I can't have you willingly, then I'll just take you by force!"

His hands flew back down to Chazz's crotch, shoving the boy's legs apart. Chazz, his mouth now freed, started doing the only thing he could: he screamed.

"_Auuughhhh! Rape! RAPE! RAPE! I'm being RAPED! This dude is raping me! Murder! Homicide! Sexual assault! Pedophilia! Rape! RAPE! RAPE!_"

"Shut the--" Zane cut himself off, biting down on Chazz's lips and forcing his tongue to the very back of Chazz's mouth. Chazz let out a whiny moan.

"Haah...? _Hic!_"

Zane's eyes flicked toward the doorway, though he kept his mouth firmly against Chazz's. Slade was standing there, looking woozy--in his hand was an empty beer can, courtesy of Atticus, who had managed to convince Banner to pass out alcholic drinks to the progressively more rowdy party.

"I hurrd shcreamiiing..._Hic!_," Slade explained, wobbling, slumping into the doorframe. "Sho...I came an' looked a li'l bid..."

"The door was locked," Zane said flatly, separating himself from Chazz.

"Haah..? I doan knoowww abow' tha'..._Hic!_"

"_Slade!_" Chazz shrieked, jerking up instantly. "Help me! I'm being _raped!_ Raped, I say!"

"Haaaaah...?" Slade's unfocused eyes roamed wildly, until settling, with great uncertainty, upon the screaming Chazz. "Hurr yooh? Wade a minute...yerr Shazz, ernt yooh?"

"_Chazz!_" Chazz yelled. Then, randomly, he added, "Chazz it up!"

"Her, her, her," Slade said.

Chazz stood up, took a deep breath, obviously readying himself for another screaming session, but Zane's hand clamped around his mouth and held, tightly. He glared venomously at Slade, who drew a dopey smile upon his face--and then, with a final "_Hic!_", passed out.

"The door was _locked_," Zane muttered, releasing Chazz and sulking over to Slade's limp body. He lifted the Princeton brother's arm, but it just fell back down again, heavy as a dead weight.

"Come here and help me," Zane said, his tone commanding, as he glared up at Chazz. Chazz, who had fallen onto the bed, stared at Zane, astonished.

"You want _me_ to help _you_?" he sputtered. "After you were gonna _rape_ me? _Hell no_!"

"Just help me get rid of this dead weight of a brother of yours!" Zane spat, trying to drag Slade up again. "He stinks!"

"I should thank him--for the first time in my life," Chazz said, mostly to himself. "He saved my dignity."

"You don't have much of _that_."

Chazz looked up. "Much of what?"

"Dignity."

"_You--_"

Zane abandoned Slade, and, in a heartbeat, had crossed the room again, returning to the bed. Lightly, he brushed aside Chazz's bangs and kissed him on the forehead, his arms wrapping around Chazz's waist.

"All right, all right, I won't do that again," he said, quite placidly. "It'd be more fun to screw you if you were begging me to than if you were unwilling."

"Get _away_ from me!" Chazz snapped, shoving useless against Zane's shoulders. "You rapist!"

"I was just _angry_, Chazz," Zane said. "I lost it when I saw Jaden sticking up for you. He's such a do-gooder."

"He's better than _you_," Chazz spat.

"Is that why you're going to...what was it again...'go and _multiply_' with him?" Zane said mockingly. Airily, he added, "I don't suppose you've lost your virginity to him yet. Or have you?"

"Eww! No! Gross!" Chazz shouted, jerking away from Zane, but Zane held him fast. "Unlike _you_, Jaden thinks about stuff _other_ than sex!"

"Yeah," Zane reflected. "He thinks about Duel Monsters, eh?"

"That's not what I mean!" Chazz yelled, but Zane cut him off with a gentle kiss. Chazz recoiled, trying once more to separate himself from Zane--in vain, of course. It sickened him to have this potential rapist kiss and touch him. It was _sickening_.

"Kiss me back," Zane commanded, and before allowing Chazz time to scream at this, he tilted his head forward and kissed Chazz once more, lightly. Once more, Chazz jerked away.

Zane's voice grew steely. "_Kiss me back._"

"I don't want to," Chazz said, defiantly.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Zane said, and he seized Chazz again and kissed him--this time more brutally. Chazz gasped--and then, slowly, reluctantly, he kissed Zane back.

They exchanged kisses for a long while, losing track of time as the party outside began calming down, and the sky grew darker and darker, until it was an almost inky black. They were oblivious to it all, within the electrically-lit room with the Sailor Moon poster and the drunken politician in the threshold.

Chazz soon fell asleep, as the kissing had become repetitive enough to act as a lullaby would. Chazz still had his lips against Zane's when he was asleep, and Zane pulled away, gently. He scowled down at Chazz's sleeping form.

"Idiot," he murmured. "I'm not that lousy of a kisser, am I..."

But he never really finished the question, because he had fallen asleep too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Writing drunkards is fun.

An attempted rape scene and a mush scene within lines of each other...Hot Gimmick is rubbing off on me.

Anyway, it's EXTRA long to make up for my lack of updates (at least, I hope it's long. I hope hope hope it's long). So, chew on this for the next few days! Or until I update again.

'Til then, peace! And frood out!

* * *

_PS: Uh...I was just wondering...how many of you actually_ read _the author's notes? Just curious._


End file.
